My Jacob, My Sun
by sweetheart357
Summary: Bella did not jump off the cliff in New Moon. Bella continues on with her life and is starting to wonder if she has feelings for Jacob. She is starting to get over Edward with the help of her best friend/werewolf Jacob. Will love blossom? Jacob/Bella
1. Forget the past

Alternate Ending (Jacob/Bella)

(BPOV)- pick up on bottom of page 358- New Moon

I rolled up onto the balls of my feet and looked down. I was really high up.

Wow, this is scary. I wish Jacob were here with me.

What was I thinking? I was supposed to want Edward. I needed Edward, I was hearing him but he wasn't really there. He never would be, not anymore.

I looked at the water again. The unkind waves crashed against the rocks below.

_Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. At least not now._

I swallowed realizing that I was right. The storm was coming in too quickly and it was too dangerous to jump… even for me.

I sighed and laid back putting my legs over the edge. I watched the clouds go by and they seemed to be an odd color. A color I had never seen before. The wind was picking up and I decided to head back.

I hope Jacob's okay. What if he's not ?!? Oh God, what if something happened. NO!!! Jacob is fine, he's fine. Oh, what if he isn't. This is all my fault!!!

The thoughts poured in and there was no way for me to stop them. I paced up and down the beach even though the storm was getting closer. Thankfully, I saw Sam walking toward me.

" Is Jake okay?" I asked frantically.

" Yup, he sent me too check on you. Are you okay?" he said it so calmly

" No, I'm not okay! I've been worried all afternoon!!! Why in the world would you think I would be okay?!?" I snapped at him bitterly.

" Sorry I guess I didn't think about that"

I calmed down a bit. " When do you think he will be back?"

"Well that depends"

" On what?"

He smiled " How badly he wants to get back to see you"

I blushed and looked at the ground.

"I should probably be getting back now," Sam said.

" Okay, uh… can you tell Jake that I'll be fine?"

"I will" he said with a smile and walked off

I went back to Billy's and when I walked in nobody was there.

"That's odd," I muttered to myself.

I sat there and let my mind wander. But no matter what I thought about I ended up thinking about Jacob.

He was so sweet. Out there protecting me. Hell, I wouldn't even protect myself. I wondered why the pack would want to help me. After all, Victoria was after me and I wouldn't want any of the guys to get hurt. Jacob was my best friend though. He was helping me get through my darkest time and sunshine was now starting to get through the darkened spaces of me. Because of him I was regaining hope.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open. I got up and saw Jacob standing there.

" Jake" I yelled.

I ran to him and through my arms around him. He was so warm and I loved that about him.

"I thought you might be happy to see me" Jacob said as he put his hands around my back

"Oh Jake, I was so worried"

"You don't need to worry about me Bells"

I smiled. Being in Jacob's arms made me feel so secure and that was the way it was always going to be. Then I pulled away.

"Storms moving in quickly so Sam sent us all home" he began.

" I'm really tired of this weather. How long do you think the storm will last?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Probably until early morning" he paused " you should probably stay here since we can't be out there watching over you" he searched my face for any signs of discomfort.

" That would be fine, I just have to call Charlie and…"

He interrupted me "I already did"

I raised my eyebrows and smiled "So you knew I was going to say yes then?"

"I had a feeling" he smiled.

"So you told Charlie that I can't come home because there is a crazy vampire out there wanting to kill me and my protecting werewolves can't be out there to watch me because of the storm?" I said jokingly.

"No, I said that some trees are down and they're blocking the road"

"Well at least that explanation won't give him a heart attack" I stated.

We both laughed. I imagined Charlie's face if he was actually told the first explanation.

We went over to the couch and it wasn't long until Jacob fell asleep. He practically fell over, taking me with him but I didn't mind. He needed his rest.

I was tired myself and Jacob was fast asleep. His arms were around me and his hands fell onto my waist. I was starting to get a little cold so I pressed my body against his. I was so jealous that Jacob was warm all the time. It didn't seem very fair. His skin felt nice against mind and I realized I had never been this close to a guy before. Not even Edward. Soon I felt sleep coming over me.

* * *

I woke up in a new position. My hand and head were against Jacob's bare chest and my legs were entwined with his. His arms were around me but had found there way to the skin of my back. Oddly enough, I was comfortable.

I examined Jacob. His hair was still short but I looked nice and I liked it. I remembered the first time I saw it short, when I went to Jacob's house to get an explanation why he hadn't talked to me. I shuddered. I wished I could erase that memory from my brain. It was the first time Jacob had ever hurt me. That day he had punched a new hole into my chest. The thought was almost unbearable to think about. I knew he felt bad about it and I wondered if he had forgave himself for doing that after he promised he would never hurt me or leave me. But that hole had been sown up and the other one was beginning to heal as well.

I was loving this right now. Jacob would always be here for me. I remembered the day at the movies when Jacob had confessed his feelings for me.

I stared at Jacob. I watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed. I ran my fingers across his chest. He had a lot of muscle and it was pretty impressive.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I do have feeling for Jacob.


	2. True feelings

(BPOV)

I was just drifting back to sleep when the door flew open and Jacob and I jumped to our feet. I saw Sam, Embry, Jared, and Paul walk in.

"Uh… sorry to wake you," Sam said.

"My God!!! You scared the soul out of me!!!" I yelled putting my hand over my heart.

I saw Embry and Jared exchange smiles. Obviously they had seen Jacob and me sleeping along with the others. They all just stared at me and I was starting to feel self-conscious.

There was an awkward silence "Jake, can we talk to you…" he looked at me then back to Jacob "outside?" Sam said.

Well it's not Jacob could say no. "Sure," he said.

All five guys walked out the door. Wow, they were all so tall.

I wondered what they were talking about. No doubt one of them was going to bring up _me._

Then it hit me. Last night I didn't have I nightmare. I actually had a normal dream. Jacob and me were at the beach and he was holding my hand as we walked. I smiled to myself. I always loved thinking about Jacob. My heart started to race again, and then I remembered the last thought I had before I fell asleep.

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I do have feeling for Jacob._

It was very possible that I had feeling for Jacob; I just had to figure everything out.

**(JPOV)**

"So you and Bella were looking pretty close in there," Embry said

It was true. I remembered waking up in the middle of the night to Bella saying my name in her sleep. I wanted to go back to that moment. Watching her sleep, looking so peaceful.

"Earth to Jake," Jared said waving his hand in front of my face. "You thinking about her?" They always wanted to know everything about Bella, it's not like they wouldn't know _everything_ considering they would eventually hear me thinking about her.

"Mind your own business," I snapped.

I turned to Sam "Is there anything important you wanted to talk about because if not…"

Sam cut me off "No, there is"

"Then what is it?" I was starting to get impatient.

"Well, that vampire has been all over Forks"

"I know that" we've known that for a couple of days now.

"Well she's been around Bella's house." They all stared at me to see what my reaction would be.

If that filthy bloodsucker got anywhere near Bella I would rip her to shreds myself. Thinking of that leech made me want to gag. How could anyone want to kill Bella? The thought made my hands start to shake as I forced them into fists.

"Jake calm down!" Sam said

"Is that all?" I snapped again even angrier.

"Yes, just don't tell Bella, we don't want worry her" he said back. "If you need us, you know where to find us," Sam said as he and the others started to back into the woods.

I walked back in the house and when I saw Bella, the anger faded away. She looked absolutely gorgeous, although she claimed not to be. She was staring at the wall and I smiled to myself realizing she must be daydreaming. I really wished I could read her mind but then again, I didn't.

She turned to look at me "Everything okay?" she asked as her warm brown eyes stared straight into mine. I could get lost in them any day.

"Everything's fine," I lied. It was so hard to lie to Bella, I figured she would see right through me but she didn't.

She let out a sigh of relief as I walked over to her and sat next to her. She turned to face me and smiled.

"Sleep well?" The words slipped out. I really shouldn't have asked that.

She blushed. "I was warm," she said as she looked away. "Also, it was the first night since _he_ left that I didn't have a nightmare and wake up screaming"

Well that took me by surprise. "What?!? You wake up… screaming?" I was in shook and I also felt terrible.

"Yeah, either that or I didn't dream at all," she said and looked back at me.

I started shaking again. That bloodsucker made me so angry. How could he do this to her?

"Hey… it's okay. Calm down." Bella leaned back and put her hand on my arm. It felt nice and I stopped shaking at her touch.

"I don't know how Edward could do this to you… if he only knew," I stated. Then I turned to look at her realizing that I had said _his_ name. Before, each time I even mentioned him I saw the pain in her eyes, but this time it didn't seem to bother her.

"Sorry," I said quickly hoping she would realize what I meant by it.

"It's okay, I don't mind talking about now."

I looked at her confused. "Why?" Great now I was forcing her to talk about it; but I was honestly curious.

She looked at me. "I think I'm finally starting to get over him."

Was she serious? She was getting over… Edward? Was I hallucinating? Did I actually have a chance?

"Are we still talking about Edward?" I asked still not sure if I had heard correctly.

"Yes, we are." I stared back at her not exactly sure what I should say.

She blushed again. "I guess I should be thanking you"

I looked at her confused again and she laughed. I loved her laugh.

" When Edward left I was like a zombie for months and then I came to see you," she paused "and then I started to feel better."

She continued. "It's like when Edward left he punched a hole into my chest and then you started to stitch it back up for me."

"A hole in your chest…only a true heartbreak can do that," I said

Bella looked down at the ground. "It's happened twice too me… everything happens to me"

I was confused again. " Twice?" When was the other time?

I looked at her waiting for the answer that I probably didn't want to hear. Did some other guy hurt her as bad as Edward did? I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Yup, twice" she paused "I really shouldn't have said that it's not the guys fault"

"Who?" I could tell this was hard on her.

She looked at me again. " Remember the day I came to see you and you said that I couldn't be your friend and you couldn't hang out with me anymore because you know… you couldn't tell me that you were a werewolf?"

I knew exactly what she was saying. "I was the guy that punched a hole in your chest."

She nodded. I felt absolutely terrible. "When I came to see you that night had you been crying because of me?" I was afraid of the answer.

She looked away and I knew what the answer was.

" Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't know I hurt you that bad and…" I was at a loss for words.

"Jake it's okay, that hole has been healed up for a long time now… it really wasn't your fault."

Wasn't really my fault? Wasn't my fault? It was entirely my fault, because I was a werewolf I had hurt Bella in the worst way…I practically did the same thing the bloodsucker did.

I couldn't say anything; I was absolutely speechless.

"Oh Jake, I didn't mean to make you upset," she said as the tears she was holding back spilled over.

I pulled her against me "Bella, it's okay," I said. She put her arms around me. Her hands were soft and a lot cooler then mine but still, they felt nice.

"Bella I promise to never make you feel like that again, I swear," I whispered in her ear.

"I know you won't, let's just never talk about this again okay."

"Never," I agreed.

We got up and I wiped the tears from her cheeks. She smiled and hugged me. I could feel her heart beating against my chest. My heart rate picked up being this close to Bella. Alls I wanted to do was kiss her but I wouldn't because I would wait for her. I didn't want to make a move to soon.

She looked up at me, her eyes twinkling "I can always count on you Jacob Black." She said in the sweetest voice. I loved it when she said my name

I was falling in love with Bella Swan.


	3. School

**(BPOV)**

I woke up this morning surprised that I didn't have a nightmare. I had actually had another dream about Jacob – we were walking on the beach and he was holding my hand telling me that I had nothing to ever worry about; he would take care of me.

I thought about how Jacob had comforted me yesterday. It felt good to finally talk to him about Edward. It felt like ten pounds had been lifted off my chest.

Spring break was over but Charlie had called me out sick because I had told him that I wasn't "feeling well". I really felt fine but I didn't want to go to school, it was too much stress for me today and besides I hated Tuesdays.

Like always I was going down to La Push today. Charlie was working night shift so he would have no idea I would be gone. Last night when Jacob dropped me off he said that Sam had told him that it would be best if he was to be with me at all times. There was something they weren't telling me be I didn't want to get to nosy, after all, did I really want to know?

I got up and went over to my window. It was cloudy out but it wasn't windy, it was probably around sixty out. Then I heard a howl.

_Was that one of the guys… well wolves???_

It had to be, the sound was so distinct. But who was it? Jacob? Embry? Jared? Sam? Well it definitely wasn't Paul; he hadn't exactly warmed up to me yet.

*******ring ring*******

My head whipped around as I heard the phone. I raced downstairs tripping twice and knocking over a chair but then I finally reached the phone with a bruise already forming on my leg.

"Hello?" I asked hoping it was Jacob on the other line.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said. It was good to hear his voice.

"Jake!" I said overjoyed to hear him.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, no nightmares. But um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"Is one of the guys out there, you know, watching over me?"

He was silent for a moment "It's nothing to worry about Bells, we're just making sure you're okay"

"I'm not worried, who's out there though?" I was getting nosy now.

"It's Sam, he took over this morning so I could go to school"

I was surprised. "Wait, you were out there last night?"

He was silent again "Just making sure you were okay Bella."

"You should really sleep Jake," I said already knowing the response.

He laughed, "I'll get around to it."

"Well I appreciate that you're looking out for me."

"It's no big deal Bella, I just like knowing you're safe." Well I knew that was true.

"Thanks," I said realizing how much Jacob really cared for me.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I am bored out of my mind here Jake, I have nothing to do!" It was true; I absolutely hated being here alone. There was a certain emptiness inside of me when Jacob was gone.

"Well I guess you should have gone to school." I knew he must have been smiling.

"But I'm not _feeling well_," I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you're not."

We both laughed. "So what classes do you have next?"

"Well, next I have English then a free period and then Math."

"Ugh, I hate English," I said in a disgusted voice.

"It's my worst subject," He said in response.

I gasped "No Way! English is my worst subject too!" Wow, we had a lot in common.

He laughed. "I'm pretty sure I'm doing worse then you."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one." My English grade was really terrible.

Then we both laughed and I heard someone in the background.

"Jake! We'll be late for English! Wait, are you talking to that hot brunette babe?" I heard someone yell.

Jacob must have put his phone to his chest. " Shut up Embry! You know her name is Bella and I'll be right there, we have a few minutes!" Jacob yelled back and I giggled to myself.

He got back on the phone. "Sorry, Embry is being impatient as usual."

Before I could think about what I was about to say I blurted it out. "I'm coming to see you," I said.

I must have confused him. "What?"

"I'm am _way_ to bored to stay around here so I am coming to see you," I paused " just go to English then come outside and find me."

I waited for his reaction. "You're coming… to my school?"

I giggled. "Yes, unless… you don't want me too."

"No, that's fine just…"

I interrupted him, "Don't worry I'll tell Sam."

I heard Embry again. " Come on Jake, we'll be late!"

"Alright!" He yelled back in an annoyed voice.

"Okay Bella I have to go."

"I'll see you after English," I said with a smile.

"Alright I'll see you Bells." He sounded excited.

I hung up and ran upstairs into my room. I rummaged through my closet to find something cute to wear. I decided to go with a black halter top with a tight pair of jeans. Then I ran into the bathroom and styled my hair so it wasn't hanging in my face. I even put on some make-up. I looked at my reflection and I looked pretty good.

Then I ran downstairs and grabbed my keys. I walked out back door and looked around, I didn't see anyone.

"Sam!" I yelled. It wasn't long until he appeared.

"Is something wrong Bella?"

"No, it's just I'm going to see Jake so you don't have to stay out here."

"Oh, okay."

"If you want, you can go in and get some rest, make yourself at home."

"Thanks Bella!" he yelled to me as I was running towards my truck.

I got in and put the keys in the ignition. My truck roared to life and excitement poured over me, I was going to see Jacob. How could I not be happy about that?

**(JPOV)**

-**45 minutes later-**

I wanted English to be over with. I couldn't believe that Bella was coming to see me… at my school. She really must have been bored.

I couldn't focus at all so I listened outside. Then I heard the familiar roar of Bella's engine. She made good timing, we only had five minutes left off class. Embry must have heard it to because he turned to me and said in a whisper "Well Jake, looks like _our _wolf girl is here," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"_Our _wolf girl_?"_ Ha! He wished.

"Well, _your_ wolf girl, but it doesn't mean we can't share"

If Embry put one _paw_ on Bella I would rip his arm off.

**(BPOV)**

I pulled into the school parking lot, no doubt Jacob heard my truck. I got out and hopped onto the hood of the car in which I had struggled to get on. I looked at Jacob's school. It was huge, you could probably get lost for three days in there. I didn't know why he complained. I really wished I went to school with Jacob; I would actually _want _to go school if Jacob was there.

The bell rung and I got butterflies in my stomach. Students flooded the grounds outside the school and their eyes all went to me.

Then I heard my name "Bella!" It was Jacob.

"Hey!" I yelled as he made his way across the parking lot.

I hopped down and he hugged me. I loved being in Jacob's arms.

"Wow you look…" he looked me up and down "hot"

I blushed. "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself considering you're fully clothed."

He laughed. "Come on I want to show you my school," he said and I got nervous. Everyone outside was already staring at us.

"Okay," I said even though I didn't want the attention.

Jacob took my hand in his and directed me through all the students and _of course _they allturned and whispered.

The hallways were crowded and noisy but once Jacob and I turned the corner everyone went silent. After all, I wasn't hard to miss being the _whitest_ person there.

"Hey Bella!" I looked up to see Jared and Embry at the end of the hall.

Jacob sighed "Great," he muttered.

"Hey guys," I said hoping the conversation would not last very long.

"Why hello there Bella," Embry said as he winked at me. Jacob's hand tensed around mine as he just stared at Embry as if to say _back off._

"Don't you have somewhere to be Embry?" Jacob snapped.

"Well I do but now that Bella is here I think I will just skip science," Embry said in a threatening way. The tension in the room went up about seven notches after that and I knew what would come next if I didn't do something.

I quickly stepped in front off Jacob with my hand still around mine and I pressed my back into his chest.

"I wouldn't want you to get caught or anything Embry," I said as I flashed a pleading look at Jared hoping he would get the message to get Embry out of here before fists went flying.

"Yeah dude, last time we skipped we got a week of detention," Jared said "It's probably not a good idea to do it again, explaining it to Sam again would not be a pretty site."

Embry looked up at Jared. "True… alright lets go" They made their way down the hall.

I relaxed and then turned around. "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing…just" he hesitated "It's nothing, come on let's go this way," Jacob said as he pulled me through the now _less_ crowded hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see," he said with a smile on he face.

We went down three hallways, went up two flights of stairs and down some more hallways, then down three flights of stairs. I noticed that most of the hallways were filled with posters to buy Prom tickets.

"Jeez! If you left me alone here I would get lost," I said examining the halls.

He laughed and turned to me "Well that would be hysterical watching you trying to find your way around," he teased.

"Well then, I'm glad you would find it _so_ funny." I looked around "Where are we going?"

"You already asked that."

"That's because I still have no idea where we are going"

"Well you'll see in a minute."

We walked some more until we came to two huge double doors. I looked up at him and he said, "We really shouldn't be here so be quite."

"Alright," I was really curious now.

He opened the doors and we walked in I looked across from me to see another entrance with the double doors. I took a few steps down the stairs and looked to my right.

"Wow," was the only word I could speak. I looked around; the space that I was staring at was probably the gym/basement except I was cleared of everything. It was huge, probably the size of the parking lot but four times bigger.

Jacob smiled, "This is where they're having the Prom, they should probably start decorating today since they have to be done in like three days."

I was absolutely speechless. It was so…breath taking down here. The walls were white, the floor was marble, and you could barely see where the ceiling was.

"Oh my gosh…are you serious? This is…wow," I said.

"Yup, I thought you would like it." He knew me so well.

"Well you will definitely have a better Prom then I did," I said.

"Yeah, if I was going."

My mouth fell open, "You _have_ to go to Prom Jake," naturally I didn't like Proms or dances but if went to Jacob's school I would be going to everything they had.

"Why should I go," he asked.

"Because _everyone_ goes to Prom."

"Not _everyone_ goes to Prom Bella."

"Don't you think it would be fun?"

"I don't know and besides I don't have a date."

I laughed. "Oh please, any girl you ask would say yes." It was probably true; Jacob was quite a catch and it made me kind of jealous that every girl in the school was probably waiting for him to ask them.

He sighed. "I don't want to go with just _any_ girl."

I sighed too. "Well then who do you want to go with?" I asked already knowing the answer.

He looked at the ground. "I don't know." Well that was clearly a lie.

I moved toward him and took the plunge. "Fine, then if you don't want to go to the Prom because you don't have a date, which by the way is the lamest excuse in the world, then I guess you'll have to take me." I simply stated and I waited for his reaction.


	4. Heartbeat

Hey everyone! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed because this is my first story so I need to know how I'm doing.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(JPOV)**

What?!? Did Bella really just say what I think she did? Was I imagining things?

"Huh?" Well that was dumb to say.

Bella laughed. "Do you want to take me or not?" Was she kidding? Of course I did!

"Yeah, sure," I said and she smiled

"Good."

Wow, I was actually taking Bella to my Prom. I _had_ imagined taking Bella to Prom ever since they had announced it but I didn't think in a million years it would actually happen.

"When is it?" she asked probably already planning out her days.

"Friday"

Her eyes widened "Are you kidding!" she started counting on her fingers "I have to get a dress, shoes, I have to get my hair done." She turned to and smiled. "I wasn't even this excited for _my_ Prom."

"Well you have three days," I said.

"Ah, three days of me racing around like a crazy lady."

"Sounds good to me," I teased.

I heard the bell ring and I knew we had to get out of there. "Come on" I grabbed Bella's hand and we ran up the stairs and out the doors just as my classmates came into the hall.

"Oh great, I have to go to Math!" I said in a sarcastic tune.

"Fun!" Bella said with a smile.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," I said

"Neither do I but I have some shopping to do, I only have three days of going crazy."

"Well then I'll let you get to work."

"How do I get out of here?"

"Go down this hallway, make a left and go up the stairs to the 1st floor and then make a right and go down that hallway and make another right and then go through those doors and you'll be in the parking lot," I explained and Bella and she looked confused.

"Uh okay, I'll try to remember that."

I looked at her doubtfully. There was no way she would remember that.

She looked up at me. "Get to class, I'll find my way out."

I still doubted that she would find her way out without getting lost but I really did need to get to class.

"Go!" she yelled in a playful manner.

"Alright, alright I'm going, just don't get lost!" I yelled back at her as I made my way to Math class.

"I won't!"

"I'll see you later!" Tonight was my shift again to watch Bella. I really didn't mind though. We hadn't gotten any news from Sam about the red headed bloodsucker but I had smelled her in the area so we had to keep close watch. We still hadn't told Bella about the bloodsucker because there was no need to worry her and if that filthy bloodsucker got anywhere near Bella I would kill her myself

I didn't feel like focusing on that right now though. I was taking Bella to the Prom. I couldn't wait until Friday.

**(BPOV)**

Well it took me a good ten minutes to find my way out of Jacob's school. I was actually really excited that I was going to Jake's Prom. But I had to focus. I needed to go buy a dress, but first I had to go back to my house and my wallet.

I pulled into my driveway and went inside to get my wallet. I was quiet incase Sam was still there but he wasn't. I grabbed my wallet and got back into my truck and drove in to town. I knew the exact place where I could get a dress.

Ten minutes later I pulled into the parking lot of a little store that sold dresses for everything-Weddings, parties, Proms. I walked in and the saleslady greeted me.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"I need a Prom dress," I replied.

"In the back to your left."

"Thanks." I said as I passed her.

I wasn't exactly sure what type of dress I was looking for, or what color. There was a lot to choose from. I searched through the dresses not sure if I was going to find anything that would look right on me. Then I turned and saw the _perfect_ dress. It was a red strapless floor length dress that flared out at the waist. I had to try it on. I grabbed the dress and went into the dressing room. I turned and looked in the mirror and smiled. It was the_ perfect _dress. I imagined Jacob's face when he saw me, completely amazed. I even blushed thinking about it.

I stood there staring at myself and thinking of Jacob. There was something more that I felt for Jacob. It wasn't just a friendship that we had, it was more and I knew that now.

I took off the dress that made me feel like a princess and went to pay for it. The dress was sixty dollars and I even found a pair of red heels in the store that were only fifteen. I was really excited now and I couldn't wait until Friday.

When I got home I put the dress in my closet. I was in an empty house and I really hated it that way. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I raced downstairs praying that it was Jacob.

I opened the door to see that it was in fact Jacob. I got butterflies in my stomach when I saw his face, his sweet innocent face that I adored.

"Hey Bells," he said.

A smile crept across my face. "Hey, do you want to come in?" I opened the door wider and moved out of the way and he stepped through the door.

"Okay Bella, I'm just going to come out and say it but I don't want to worry you."

Panic struck me. Whatever he was going to say was not going to be good.

"What is it," I said trying to stay calm.

"Well, we've caught the scent of that bloodsucker that's after you," his voice cracked at that last part.

"Where?"

"Not far from here and a few days ago it was right outside your house," he stared at me waiting for my reaction.

"Oh…um," words wouldn't form. My brain was going a million miles an hour.

"But you really shouldn't worry, we'll be out there and…" he paused watching me as I was losing my balance.

"Bella it's okay," he said as he grabbed me to keep me from falling over.

He picked me up and carried me to the couch. "I would never let anything happen to you Bella."

He sat down with me still in his arms. My legs fell over his as he kept his hand on my back. "I know," I said. Jacob always knew had to comfort me and make me feel protected.

I put my head to his bare chest. There was a moment of silence. "I can hear your heart beating," I said in a whisper and put my hand to his heart. His heartbeat picked up at my touch.

_My Jacob._

**(JPOV)**

I brought Bella over to the couch but she was practically hanging on to me so I decided to stay. We sat down and Bella was still holding on to me, then she laid her head on my chest. Her cheek felt cool against my skin and I wanted to hold her there forever.

There was a moment of silence and then Bella whispered, "I can hear your heart beating."

_If she only knew my heart was beating for her_.I thought.

Then she moved her head slightly and put her hand over where my heart was. My heart rate picked up. I was so tempted to kiss her at that moment but I knew that I couldn't. I had to be patient and wait until Bella was ready.

"Bella," I whispered into her hair, which smelled _so _good.

I could hear her heartbeat too. It was a little faster then usual but that was probably because I just told her that the bloodsucker was right outside her house a few nights ago.

I heard the door open and Bella's head snapped up.

She muttered something that I didn't catch and got up even though I'd rather she didn't.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled.

"In here dad!"

Charlie walked around the corner and looked at me then Bella and back at me. I could only imagine what he was thinking.

"Uh, I'm gonna get going Bella,"

"Okay…" she looked at Charlie and then back at me. "I'll walk you to the door"

I opened the door and turned too look at Bella. "Don't worry, I'll be out there tonight," I said low enough that Charlie wouldn't hear.

"Jake you really need to get some sleep."

"I told you, I'll get around to it"

She sighed. "Be careful."

"Hey, you're talking to a werewolf here," she smiled. "If you need me just call my name"

"Alright"

I walked out the door smiling to myself when I heard Bella's voice.

"Hey Jake," I turned around.

"Yeah?"

She stood there for a moment "Thank you," she finally said.

_No, thank you Bella._ "For what?"

She sighed and stared at he and I felt my heart rate picking up again by just staring into her eyes.

"Everything." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Get some rest Bella, I'll see you in the morning." She smiled again and shut the door.

I went around the side of the house and phased. I was about to go into the woods when I heard Charlie.

"What were you two doing?" Charlie asked. I know it is wrong to eavesdrop but I had to know where _this _conversation was going.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

" What I mean is what were you two doing?"

There was a pause. "What do you think we were doing?" Bella said in an almost challenging voice. I could only imagine the look on Charlie's face right now.

"Bella, I don't want to play games here," Charlie's voice got more agitated.

Bella didn't say anything.

"Bella," Charlie said

"Dad do you trust me?" Please, anyone could trust Bella

"Yes," Charlie said back. Where in the world was she going with this?

"If you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"It's not that I don't trust you it's that boy I'm worried about. I don't need you getting hurt again" Great! Now Charlie doesn't trust me… what _was_ he really worried about?

"That boy is Jacob!" Bella yelled. "I think you're forgetting that you like him! Remember?" Bella was really mad now. "Jacob is the sweetest guy I have ever known he would never do anything to hurt me and you know that!"

"Just like the Edward boy would never hurt you?"

"Are you seriously comparing Edward to Jacob!?! You must be insane! Jacob is the complete _opposite _of Edward!"

There was silence until I heard. "Think what you want," Bella said and I heard her walk up the steps. She was pretty angry and I felt guilty. What should I do though?

I decided to just go join Embry in the woods. There was nothing right now that I could do for Bella.

_Hey dude! Did you hear that fight?_ Great Embry knows!

Yeah… how much did you hear?

_Not all of it but I heard the important things which makes he wonder what were you two doing?_

_Nothing happened Embry!_ I barked and he backed off.

We were silent and then I felt Embry inside my head._ Get out of my head!!!!!!!_

_Oh please, what do you have to hide?_

_Like you care_

I was really starting to hate the whole 'hear what your thinking'.

No way!!! You're taking Bella to our Prom? You've got to be kidding me?

_Would you stop listening to my thoughts for once?!?_ Embry was really getting on my nerves.

My head snapped up. _Do you smell that?_

_It burns my nose!!!_

_Damn! That bloodsucker is here!!!_


	5. The scare of a lifetime

**Thank you for all my wonderful reviews everyone; I really appreciate it! **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters-If I did this how the story really would have gone…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**(JPOV)**

_Damn! That bloodsucker is here!!!_

_That's not possible! I was here the whole time!_

Embry was really starting to get on my nerves._ Well did you fall asleep?_

_NO!!! _Embry yelled.

_Well she's been here!_ I took another whiff._ She's just been here too!_

Then I smelled it again. The sickening icy sweet smell, and it was stronger that time.

Then it all happened so fast. I saw red hair out of the corner of my eye and I whipped around to see the bloodsucker on top of Embry.

I was on that bloodsucker in a second but she was stronger then I had expected. She threw me off and I hit a tree that snapped and fell to the ground. I jumped back up to see once more, the bloodsucker on Embry. There was a lot of blood all over and Embry lied there motionless. A grin spread across the bloodsuckers face.

"Take a good look at him because that is exactly what I am going to do to you and then once you're dead, I'm going to kill that worthless human… Bella," she smiled and then laughed.

I lunched myself at her and took the bloodsucker by surprise as she fell to the ground. I bit into her and it tasted horrible. She yelled at the pain but she then dug into my side and I yelped. It hurt like hell but, there was no way I was letting this filthy bloodsucker get to Bella.

I snarled and sunk my teeth into her scalp. I felt like I was going to throw up, it tasted absolutely terrible. She threw me off and stared at me with her red eyes as she clenched the top of her head.

"You must really care about that stupid human," she said in pain "enough to die for her, she isn't even worth it." She glared at me.

This had me boiling inside. Bella meant everything to me. I snarled at the bloodsucker, what the hell did she know? I lunched at her again and we fought. I grabbed a hold of her arm and heard the bone break. The bloodsucker's eyes widened as she held back the scream. She reached for her arm but I grabbed the other one. Then I felt something hit my head and then I hit something hard and felt pain in my side.

Then everything went black.

**(BPOV)**

Charlie had left for work a few minutes ago. He didn't have to go into work for another hour but he probably left because our fight.

What Charlie had said was totally…insane. I was pissed! How could he possibly compare Edward to Jacob?!? Jacob would never leave me, he cared about me so much and I probably didn't deserve it. I wished that Jacob were here with me right now. Whenever he left I felt empty inside and I absolutely hated that feeling. Then I realized something, I was over Edward and I had Jacob to thank for that, if it wasn't for him I would probably still be in my zombie state.

-click-

What was that? It sounded like a rock just hit the back window

-click-

I listened and I didn't here the sound again so I went back to folding my laundry.

-BANG!-

Holy crow! What the hell was that?

I put down the laundry and ran downstairs. I opened the back door and walked out. I didn't see anyone. I turned around in a full circle but I still didn't see anyone or anything. I turned and looked at the back of my house and saw that one of the windows was cracked. Did that just happen and if it did who did it.

I felt a gust behind me and red hair fell over my shoulder. I turned slowly dreading about what I was going to see.

Victoria.

She stood there and I looked at her. Her red eyes burned into mine as if they were showing me my fate.

I stood there frozen in place and opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Victoria was here to kill me and there was no escaping that.

She had a lot of scratches on her face and her outfit had been torn in multiple places. She moved her hand up to her hair and moved it out of the way. I noticed that she had a lot of blood on her hands and up her arms. I swallowed fearing where the blood had come from.

She smiled. "Did you think that a wolf would stand in my way?" Victoria obviously wasn't going to wait for my answer. She grabbed me at my wrists and dragged me into the woods. We were there in a second and I knew there was no going back.

_Did you think a wolf would stand in my way?_ The words rang inside my head. What had she done? _Had _she done anything?

Jacob.

My only thought. I wish I had a chance to tell Jacob how I really felt him. But maybe it was for the better. Maybe it would hurt less when he found my bloodless body lying on the ground.

I shudder the thought.

Victoria shoved me onto the ground and it hit it hard. She looked at me and then looked up and stared. I turned my head and saw blood. I got up and walked a little further and saw a wolf lying on the ground motionless.

_NO! _I screamed in my head. Victoria pushed me closer and I realized that the color of the wolf's fur was a dark brown.

"Embry," I whispered.

Victoria laughed. "He was weak anyway, he didn't put up a good fight."

"Come on!" She shoved me once more and spoke, "I wanted you to feel completely broken and worthless when I killed you." She said in a calm tune.

What was she talking about? She stared in a different direction and looked at me, her red eyes penetrating me, and looked back and smiled.

I whipped my head around to see what she was looking at and my heart tore in half. There on the ground was a rustic brown wolf covered in blood.

Jacob.

I screamed at the top of my lungs but got the wind knocked out of me when I felt Victoria pound my back. It stung but I didn't care.

"Jacob!" I yelled and ran over to him. "Jacob!"

I kneeled down and tears rolled off my cheeks and onto the ground. I brushed my hand against his fur and blood rubbed of on them.

This was all my fault. I'm the reason why Jacob is dead! Embry is dead too and it's because of me! I'm the monster here! I deserve to die a painful death.

Tears ran down my face uncontrollably. More then anything I wanted to die right now. I wanted to die and stay right here with Jacob. I wanted to feel the painful venom run through my body as the blood was drained out. I deserved it; both Jacob and Embry were dead because of _me._

"Jacob I'm so sorry," I whispered. But we would be together soon… in another life. It would only be moments and I would see Jacob again.

I stroked Jacob's fur as I let out painful gasps as tears burned my eyes. It was so painful to look at him. "Jacob," I whispered once more.

Within the moment Victoria picked me up and shoved me against a tree.

"If I was smart, I would leave you here and make you suffer and then come back to kill you," I was hoping that wasn't going to be the case. I wanted to die now. "but I'm not going to do that."

She looked over at Jacob. "It's too bad," she cocked her head to the right. "That one really did care about you." She laughed. "He was just to dumb to protect you, you stupid, worthless human…you should never be loved."

Anger poured over me. "_You_ never deserve to be loved." I was a little surprised by the confidence in my voice.

Victoria smirked and I had one more thing to say. "You heartless, filthy bloodsucker." I made sure that I dragged out each word.

This made her furious but I wasn't afraid. For once, someone wanted to kill me when _I _wanted to die. The only reason I wanted to die though was because Jacob was dead. I knew I couldn't live my life without him.

Victoria grabbed me by the throat; her cold hands shocked me and sent a shiver up my spine as I put both of my hands onto her arm in which held my throat. I gasped for air and she tightened her grip and tears hit her arm.

"I would say I was sorry for what I am about to do but… I'm not," she said as she smirked. Then she moved the hair away from my neck and stuck her nose in the air and took a deep breath in and smiled. I was starting to see spots now.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground and felt immense pain in my side and throat. I looked over to what happened but I was still seeing spots and could barely see anything. I heard snarls and painful yells. I had no idea what was going on. Then I heard a ripping sound and it went silent.

I felt the cold ground on my back and head. Then everything went black.

* * *

Was I dead? I wasn't sure if was or not but then I heard familiar voices

"…is she okay…"

"…what should we do…"

"…maybe we should…"

"…we can't she'll…"

"…what are we going to tell…"

"…let's not worry about that just yet but,…."

I only caught part of the conversation but I did recognize the voices in which belonged to Sam, Jared, and Paul.

My eyes fluttered open. I was in my room, in my bed and had three tall boys standing over me.

"Bella, it's good that you're awake." Sam said but I couldn't look ay him. I remembered what happened last night. The image of Jacob was burned into my memory and I was now reliving it.

I bursted into tears. Jacob was dead and I was alive; it wasn't fair.

"Bella what's wrong?" Sam asked. Was he serious? Jacob and Embry were dead and I wasn't and he was asking what was wrong? Did he even know they were dead… he had to. Was he stupid or obvious?

"Outside…Victoria and…blood…Embry then…" I couldn't say it. "Jacob…dead." Tears streamed down my face and I gasped for air even though I didn't deserve it. It was like I was being choked by my pain and heartbreak.

Sam shook me. "Bella! No! They're not dead!"

"What?" How was that possible? I saw them myself, with my own eyes.

"They're alive! Well, Embry is still unconscious but he'll wake up, he just lost a lot of blood. Jacob is awake and healing but still in some pain." I stared at him. "They're alive." He repeated.

The boys just stared at me.

"Where's Jake?" I wanted to see him. I _needed_ to see him.

"Hold on," Sam said as he left the room. Jared and Paul both looked uncomfortable.

"What happened…there was blood and…Victoria was about to…and then I was on the ground." I trailed off in between sentences but they seemed to understand.

"Well do you want the long version or the short one?" Jared asked.

"Just tell me!" I snapped

"Okay then, we'll go with the short version." He paused. "The vampire was about to suck the life out off you when Jacob tackled her off you and ripped her to shreds."

"That was Jacob?"

"Yup." So Jacob was the one who saved me and that was what the ripping sound was. My stomach turned at the thought.

There was a moment of silence. "We're gonna go check on Embry." Paul finally said and they both left the room.

I pushed myself up and put my head on my knees and put my hands over my face.

"Well you're not looking to bad." I looked up to see Jacob standing in my doorframe.

"Jacob!" I jumped out of bed, despite the pain, ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Oh Jake I never thought I would see you again!" Tears ran down my face and I pulled my face away from his chest and looked in his eyes and put my hands around his neck. He was _so_ warm.

"Bella," he said and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Did you really think I would let that bloodsucker kill you?" He said as he wiped the tears away from my face. "Are you in any pain?" he asked.

"Are you?"

"A little, but I heal faster. Where does it hurt?"

"Mostly my side and back."

"Let me see" I turned around and lifted my shirt up until it was right below my bra strap. I felt Jacob's hand going down my back.

"Does this hurt?" My heart started beating insanely fast and I blushed.

"A little," I said and swallowed. "How bad does it look?"

"Just a little black and blue," I turned to look at him and he continued, "and a few scraps."

"You should get some sleep." He said.

I lifted my eyebrows. "I remember saying the exact same thing to you."

Jacob laughed. "I'll get around to it."

I smiled and noticed a long red line on his neck. "Did she do that?" I said as I traced the line with my finger.

"Yeah, but it will be gone by tomorrow. You should have seen it a few hours ago…it was gushing blood."

I hugged Jacob again and realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, which made me blush again.

"Come on," Jacob picked me up and put me on my bed. I laid down I wasn't tired yet. Jacob smiled at me and started to turn but I grabbed his hand and he turned back toward me. "Don't leave." I said. "Please."

He took a moment to responded. "Alright, move over." I smiled and moved. I was glad I had a queen-sized bed.

"Are you cold?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." Jacob pulled me closer and the heat radiated off his body. I put my head on his chest and was so grateful that Jacob was alive.

I sighed.

"Talk to me Bells."

I giggled. "If I start talking now, we'll be up all night."

I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and I loved the way he was looking at me right now. "I won't mind that." Jacob said.

________________________________________________________________________

**That chapter took me **_forever _**to write so I hope you liked it! And please don't forget to review!**


	6. Speaking from the heart

Finally Spring break is here, I will definitely be getting a lot of chapters done in my spare time. Thank you for all my wonderful reviews!

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up Thursday in Jacob's arms. It was still pitch dark out and the blue lights on my clock said it was only four in the morning. Last night we had talked for hours about _everything_ possible. The guys had left late last night after Embry had woken up, which reminded me that I should go see him.

Once again I had gotten out of school, considering that only twelve hours ago I was about to be killed by a vampire. I wondered what I would have done if Jacob _had _died and Victoria had left me to suffer. What would I have done?

I didn't want to think about it. Nothing had happened. Jacob was here right next to me and everything was okay. Victoria was dead and I had nothing to worry about now.

I watched Jacob sleep, he looked so peaceful and at ease. I brought myself closer to Jacob and decided to go back to sleep. A few minutes later I felt unconsciousness coming over me.

"_No! Please don't!" I yelled at Victoria but she just stared at Jacob. "Don't! It's me you want!"_

_Victoria laughed and lunged at Jacob and sunk her teeth into his neck._

I screamed.

"Bella! It's okay, it was just a dream!" I felt Jacob's arms around me. Tears ran down my cheeks and I breathed in deep.

_It was just a dream._ I reminded myself.

I laid back down, my heart still racing from the dream.

"Nightmare?" Jacob asked

I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jacob asked as he put his arms around me. I always felt so secure in his arms, and it calmed me.

"Victoria she…she was…" I paused and took a breath. "She killed you."

"It was only a dream Bella."

"It seemed so real though."

"Just relax," Jacob started to trace an invisible shape on my back and he put his cheek on the top of my head.

I put my hand and head against his chest.

"Go back to sleep Bells," Jacob said into my hair.

"I afraid to…I don't want to have the nightmare again."

"Don't worry, I'm right here."

I relaxed a little and my heart slowed down to a normal pace. I wasn't going to fall back to sleep though, I wouldn't let myself. I wasn't sure how much time had gone by but it must have been hours and the sun had come up. Wow, it was actually sunny today.

I just watched Jacob sleep; he must have been tired since he was always watching out for me. Finally, we had nothing to worry about and we could move on with our daily routines. No vampires were after me or at least none that I knew of. I owed Jacob so much and I had no idea how I could repay him.

"Bells," Jacob's voice was so soft and it touched my heart.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

I smiled. "I am now," I looked up at him and he smiled back, it was _my _smile.

"We should probably get up now." I didn't want to though. I wanted to stay here forever and never move but I knew that was not going to be the case.

Jacob sighed. "I have to go talk to Sam…will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," I said in a flat voice. I wanted to go with Jacob…I never wanted him to leave my side ever again.

"Alright, do you want me to come see you later or something?"

"I'll come see you," I said now in a happier voice.

"Okay, I'll call you," Jacob got up, leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. I got butterflies in my stomach as soon as his lips touched my skin. "I'll see you soon," he added and walked out of my room.

I listened for the front door to close. I hadn't even realized that I was holding my breath. I let the air out of my lungs and went to the window to see Jacob walking out.

I needed to tell him how I felt, how I truly felt. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it but it was going to be today.

(JPOV)

I had phased and started running towards Sam's place. Whatever he needed to talk about better be important because I had left Bella for this.

Bella.

I was in love with her and I had never felt so deep about someone in my entire life.

A few minutes later I was in La Push and I was not alone. Paul's voice entered my head.

_Embry seems to be better but he has a lot of scars._ No really? Because I thought after being nearly killed by a vampire he would be just peachy.

_That's good to hear._

_Yeah, he's at Sam's right now; Emily is taking care of him._ I remembered seeing Embry being attacked by the redhead and then waking up to see Bella in the clutches of that leech.

Anger filled my body and I felt like I was about to snap.

_Dude! Calm down it's all over now._ Paul was right; it was over. I didn't need to worry about the bloodsucker trying to kill Bella anymore, and I hoped that I never had to again. Losing Bella would be the end for me; I wouldn't know how to handle it.

Do you know why Sam needs to talk to me? I asked Paul doubting he would know anything about it.

_I can't tell you._

_Why not?_ Why the hell did Paul know before I did?

_Because this is something you need to hear from Sam and only Sam._

_Is it bad?_ I feared the worst. Sam could tell me that there's another vampire here and it's out to get Bella or something equally equivalent.

_Is it bad?_

_No it's nothing you have to worry about…or maybe you should._

_You don't make any sense Paul but tell me one thing…does it have anything to do with Bella?_ I was literally terrified of the answer.

Paul was silent for a moment and then answered_ well I guess it could affect Bella in a way._

What the hell was this? Affect? In a way?

_Come on Paul just tell me!_ I yelled at him.

_Just go talk to Sam!_

Paul was absolutely no help. I pushed my legs faster and a minute later found myself in front of Sam and Emily's house. I phased back and put my jeans on to be met by Sam in the doorway.

"Come in I have to tell you something important," Sam said.

I entered the house and sat down at the table and Sam sat across from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Sam looked up but he didn't look me in the eye.

"Do you realize you're going to be the alpha of the pack?"

My brain had stopped working. Was he serious? I couldn't really be the alpha…and tell Sam and the others what to do…and they couldn't refuse…

My thoughts were interrupted by Sam talking again. "Well that's the way it's suppose to be, you have the blood on your side and there is no doubt that you are bigger then me so…it's just the way things work."

"I don't want it," I said abruptly without even thinking.

"I know it's a lot of responsibility but there's no escaping it, you are supposed to be the alpha of the pack."

I just stared at him. What was I suppose to say to that? _You are supposed to be the alpha of the pack._ The words rang in my head.

Sam shrugged. "Which means that I'm stepping down."

**(BPOV)**

It had been two hours since Jacob left and I was waiting for him to call. I was taking longer then I had expected so I cleaned the kitchen and then made my way upstairs. My room wasn't in its nicest state so I started to pick up the clothes that were on the floor.

I was cleaning under my bed when I heard the phone ring and I whacked my head on the bottom of my bed.

"Stupid bed," I muttered to myself as I slid out foe under my bed.

I ran downstairs and grabbed the phone right before the final ring.

"Hello?" I said out of breath and clenching the top of my head realizing that it was screaming in pain; I ignored it.

"Hey Bells…um there's something that I need to tell you so if you want to come down then-"

I cut him off. "I have something to tell you too, I'll be right there." I realized that I sounded a little too excited.

"Alright I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay," I said and hung up the phone. I grabbed my keys, got in my truck and started driving to La Push.

When I got there Jacob was standing outside and he didn't look so good. I got out of my truck and walked over to him.

"Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

He was silent. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ it's just what Sam told me is going to make things…difficult."

What the hell?!? I remembered how Sam told Jacob that he couldn't see me anymore when he had first transformed. Great! Sam again…I was literally about to murder this guy.

"Come on, let's go to the garage." Jacob took my hand led me to the place I had spent so much of my time. We walked in and I leaned up against the wall waiting for Jacob to start talking but he just started pacing and was rubbing the back of his neck.

I started to get a little nervous when Jacob still wasn't talking.

"Jacob," I whispered and he looked up at me and stopped pacing. He walked over to the wall opposite of me and leaned against it. I looked at him and realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, not that it ever bothered me but he looked so damn hot! I swallowed and tried not to stare but I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"You have something to tell me," I finally said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, um, okay so you know how I said that Sam is the alpha of the pack?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, the thing is he told me that he is stepping down because I'm supposed to be the alpha."

My mouth fell open but I shut it quickly. What was I supposed to say to that, was it a good thing or bad?

"Um, is that a good thing?" My thoughts came straight out my mouth.

"I really don't know, I mean it's a big responsibility and I would be the one making all of the decisions…I would be responsible for the pack and…" he trailed off.

I moved across the room until I was on inches away from him. I could feel the warmth radiating off Jacob and I thought my heart might fly out of my chest at any moment.

"Jake, it will be okay." I grabbed Jacob's hand and he looked up at me. I really didn't see how this was a big deal but it was to Jacob so it was to me.

"I hope you're right," he paused and stared into my eyes for a second then spoke again. "You had something to tell me also." I felt like I was going to have a heart attack at that moment. I was about to reveal that I thought of Jacob more then a friend and that I wanted us to be together. I didn't even know how to begin, I hadn't even thought about how I was going to say it. How was Jacob going to react? Did he still want me even?

I had to tell him though. "Okay so, I'm not exactly sure how to word this so I'm just going to say it." Confusion crossed Jacob's face and I took a deep breath. "I am over Edward and I want to be with you," I said it so fast I wasn't even sure if Jacob understood me but I was pretty sure he did when he suddenly looked shocked. "That is…if you still want me."

**Okay so the next chapter is going to be about the Prom!!! Finally, the chapter you have all been waiting for and I'm about half way done it already! **

**I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter…and don't forget to review!**


	7. Love forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they belong to Stephanie Meyer (Isn't she lucky).**

This was by far my favorite chapter! It's finally the Prom; it took me _awhile _to write (I enjoyed every moment though). A little bit of the Prom is going to have to go into the next chapter though or it would be way to long…sorry! If you want to know what Bella's dress looks like the link is on my profile.

(BPOV)

I waited for Jacob's response but he just stared at me. I felt incredibly stupid right now and it felt like all the blood in my body had gone to my face, I probably looked like a cherry right about now. I was about to turn and run when Jacob put his hand on my cheek. He was so warm; he was my sun.

"Really?" He sounded surprised and I got as nervous as I possibly could.

"Yeah," I said in a whisper. I had never wanted to kiss someone so much in my whole life but then again, I hadn't really been _truly_ kissed before considering Edward would never put himself in the situation were he could lose control.

"I would never not want to be with you Bella…you're all I ever think about." Well Jacob really knew the way into my heart. I got butterflies in my stomach and I was about ninety-nine percent sure what was going to come next.

I moved toward Jacob until there was only a couple of inches between us. Jacob moved closer to my face and I closed my eyes. Our lips met and I felt right, there was definitely something between us that was undeniable. This kiss was different then the ones I had gotten in the past, a total opposite. This kiss was sweet and Jacob's lips were warm against mine.

His hand moved to the small of my back and I moved my hands to around his neck. My mouth moved in ways that it never had before but I was enjoying it. I didn't have to be careful with Jacob, which made me want even more.

I was starting to feel light-headed when Jacob pulled away and we were both panting.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you," Jacob said.

I smiled and giggled. "I guess persistence does pay off," I said thinking of what Jacob had told me the night that Jacob, Mike and me had gone to the movies _ then again, sometimes persistence pays off. _

"I guess it does."

Suddenly I heard a boy's voice and I jumped. "Jacob! Are you out there?"

"Who's that?"

"Unfortunately, that would be Embry…and Jared, talk about bad timing," Jacob sighed and winked at me.

I had totally forgotten about Embry.

"So he's okay now?"

"I would say so."

Embry and Jared walked through the door and stopped short when they saw me. It reminded me when Quil and Embry had first seen me when Jacob was working on the motorcycles. The expressions on their faces were priceless.

"Embry," I said and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm better then I was yesterday, I'm just glad I'm not dead…the red-head really caught me off guard."

Jared snorted. "Yeah, okay Embry."

"Whatever dude," Embry shot back.

I moved back over towards Jacob. Embry and Jared looked at me suspiciously, they would know about us soon enough considering that when they phased they could hear each other think. There was an uncomfortable silence and I was praying someone would talk soon.

"Oh and Bella, Emily said she wanted to see you…like now." Jared shrugged as if to say 'Don't ask I have no idea what she wants'.

"Um, okay," I turned and looked at Jacob and smiled "I'll go see her now then."

"I'll see you guys later." I felt their eyes on me as I walked out. I headed for my truck and started to drive to Emily's place.

* * *

I few minutes later I was at Emily's and she was waiting outside for me with a smile on her face. I got out of my truck and headed toward her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily was definitely excited about something.

"Tell you what?"

"That Jacob was taking you to his Prom silly! Please let me help you get ready, please!"

"How did you know?"

"Sam told me, you know the boys can hear each other and all. Jacob was pretty ticked off about it though… the guys kept on teasing him." I blushed.

"Come in and let's talk," Emily said. She was always so inviting to everyone.

We walked in and sat at her table. "Well it's finally nice to talk to another female, I've been stuck around those boys for way to long." We both laughed. "So tell me everything, you do have a dress right?"

"Of course I do and I would love for you to help me get ready…I really don't have much experience with the whole girl dress up thing."

Emily squealed. "This is going to be so much fun Bella, and I promise not to go totally crazy."

It was really easy to talk to Emily and I was quite surprised. I figured I would tell her about Jacob and me.

"I kissed Jacob," I blurted out and her eyes widened.

"You didn't," she said with a smile.

I nodded my head. "I did!"

"Oh my gosh! I knew there was something between you two, I just knew it! You two make such a cute couple!" She paused and leaned on the table. "Is he a good kisser?"

My mouth dropped open. "Emily! I am appalled!"

She raised her eyebrows. "What? I'm allowed to be curious…so, is he?"

I bit my lip. "Yes," I finally confessed.

"Wow, so are you and Jacob like a couple now?"

"Well we didn't really talk about it yet considering Embry and Jared walked in."

The phone interrupted our conversation and Emily got up to get it.

"Um Bella it's for you," She said and I raised my eyebrow. "It's Charlie," She whispered as I grabbed the phone. I really didn't want to talk to him because I was still sort of angry about the fight we had.

"Hey dad," I said in a flat voice. How did he even get this number?

"Hey Bella, I just got back from work and you weren't here."

"Well I'm over at Emily's, you know Sam's fiancée." I wanted to keep this conversation short.

"Right, I remember." I heard him sigh and then he was silent.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" I had a feeling that it wasn't so I waited for him to talk again.

"Bella I wanted to say that I'm…that I'm sorry about what I said the other night, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything like that." Well I wasn't expecting that.

"It's okay dad." I was hoping that this wouldn't turn into a heart to heart thing; Charlie and I were not that close.

"Alright then, I'm going to go now."

"Okay, oh dad I'm kind of going to Jake's prom…" I wasn't sure what he was going to say to that.

"Billy told me."

"What?" It shouldn't have surprised me; Charlie and Billy have probably been swapping stories for a while now. "Never mind dad, I'll see you at home." I hung up and continued talking to Emily. I hadn't even realized that I'd been here for two hours.

"I wish I could stay and talk but I have to get going."

Emily looked up at the time and sighed. "That's okay I have to get dinner ready anyways."

"So do you want to get ready here or at your house tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"It would probably be better if I got ready here since you have all the stuff and Charlie won't have to give the 'I have a shotgun and I will hunt you down if you hurt my little girl' speech."

"Well we wouldn't want that."

"No, we wouldn't. I'll come after school tomorrow."

"Make sure you do, we need a lot of time to get you ready and looking perfect." Emily was most likely already planning out what she was going to do to make me look_ perfect._

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Bye Bella."

I got in my truck but I didn't want to go home just yet so I decided to go back to Jacob's. Hopefully Embry and Jared had gone home. I expected that Jacob would hear me coming since my engine was so loud, China could probably hear me coming and of course there was Jacob.

I got out of my truck and Jacob was right beside me. "Hey," I said through my smile.

"So what did Emily want?"

I cocked my head to the right. "Well aren't we curious."

"Excuse me?"

"You seriously want to know what Emily wanted when only a little while ago we kissed."

"Um, well…I don't know."

I giggled. "Sam had told her that you were taking me to your prom and she wanted to know if she could help me get ready, she was practically begging me."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I would love for her to help…why?" I got closer to him.

"Just curious."

"Well I'm curious as to what the guys said when I left." I probably didn't want to know.

"Nothing much other then 'Nice ass' and 'dude, she is hot'."

I laughed. "Please tell me those comments came from Embry and Jared, not you."

"Well I can't say that they're wrong…" he trailed off. "But they did get a punch in the shoulder for saying it."

I got up on my toes and pressed my lips to Jacob's. This was so new to me, I was used to getting pecks on the cheek and closed mouth kisses, which was nothing at all like this. I didn't have to be careful with Jacob. I backed up into my truck and Jacob explored the length of my neck with his lips; it felt nice. I ran my fingers through his hair and he did the same to me. "Jacob," I breathed and Jacob made his way back up to my mouth. I was quite surprised though when our tongues had made there way into each other's mouths. I had always thought that it would be gross but it really wasn't. Then suddenly Jacob pulled away.

"What?" I asked; had I done something wrong? "Did I do something?"

Jacob had a puzzled expression on his face. "What? No of course not, why would you think that?"

"Well…you just stopped and—"

He cut me off. "No it's just that, well, I don't want to lose control and not be able to stop, I could hurt you…another one of those wolf things."

He seemed embarrassed but I understood. "You won't hurt me."

"I wish I knew that for sure but something inside just sort of…" He searched for a word. "Takes over."

"Jake," I paused then spoke again, making sure that he would understand exactly what I was saying. "You won't hurt me."

He opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it; he knew that there was no wining with me. I was too stubborn.

"I have to get home." I really wish that I didn't have to but I had to cook dinner for Charlie.

Jacob slipped his hands around my waist. "I'll see you tomorrow." I got up on my toes again and got another kiss but this one was quick and such a tease; he knew I wanted more then that but pulled away. I made a face.

* * *

After school on Friday I had driven right to Emily's and now I was at her vanity. There was all sorts of makeup, perfumes, lotions, and hair products spread out. Emily had just finished curling my hair and was just starting on my makeup.

"Don't worry, you're not going to have a total makeup face and look like a clown, Bella."

I smiled nervously. "I'm just not used to this whole thing."

Emily raised her eyebrows at me. "You mean the whole get all pretty and look like a princess type of thing?" She said jokingly.

I laughed. "Yeah, that thing."

Emily picked up something off her vanity and smiled. "Okay, close your eyes." I did as I was told.

Minutes later Emily was finished and I looked into the mirror. "So, What do you think?"

"I think that you can work miracles Emily." I was absolutely amazed by the girl looking back at me. I looked really good and that was something I had never admitted before.

"Now you have to put your dress on, and by the way, I am mad that you wouldn't let me see it."

We giggled. "You can't be serious…it's always better to see the product when it's finished."

"True," She agreed. "Well come on, go get dressed, I'm dying to see what you look like!"

"Alright, alright, hold your horses." Emily left the room so I could change. I grabbed my dress off the bed and unzipped the bag. I really did love this dress, which was odd because I've only worn probably three dresses in my life. I took off my jeans and shirt and threw the dress over my head; it took me some time to find my way through it. I turned around and looked at myself, then smiled.

"Are you ready?" Emily yelled from right outside the door.

"Yes!"

Emily came through the door and her mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh! I cannot wait for Jacob to see you! You look amazing Bella!"

"Thanks to you."

"Oh please, I only helped."

"Emily!" Sam was back and he was bringing Jacob over with him. My heart started beating incredibly fast and Emily squealed.

"Stay here Bella, I'll be right back." I nodded and started to bite on my fingernails but quickly stopped since Emily had given me a manicure. She really went all out for me.

I listened at the door and heard voices, then light footsteps rushing toward the door. I back away quickly so I wouldn't be going to the hospital with a broken nose when Emily opened the door. Emily came in smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"That was the first time I have ever saw Jacob in a tux."

I thought my heart was going to fly out of my chest; I was nervous as anything.

Emily sighed and she looked slightly uncomfortable. "Okay Bella I really hate to have to ask you this so please don't get mad."

"I won't"

"It's just that prom night is the night when people seem to…you know."

I had no idea what she was talking about. "Uh, no I don't."

She got closer to me. "Lose their virginity," she whispered.

I got what she was saying and my eyes widened. "And you think…me and Jacob?" was she serious?

"Well…"

"Oh my gosh, you can't be serious? Emily you don't have to worry."

"Sorry, it's just I heard some of the guys mentioning it and I had to ask…it's not like I would think you would do it, well of course you're going to, but I wouldn't suspect that it would be like, now. Wait, that's not what I meant—"

I didn't need to hear anymore; it was starting to get uncomfortable. "Emily, it's okay, I don't have any _plans_ for tonight." I was hoping that we didn't have to continue this conversation.

She scrambled for something to say. "Okay, just forget I said anything." Believe me, I planned too. "Well, come on, your date is waiting." She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the hallway. I walked behind her, my dress swaying from side to side. Then Emily moved out of the way and went by Sam's side. I saw Jacob's face and I was exactly how I imagined it. He was grinning and looking me up and down, probably astonished that I could actually look like this. I could feel myself blushing, which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Hey," I said shyly, my hands clasped together.

It took him a moment to speak. "Hey," he said back as Emily and Sam left the room. Emily turned around at the last second and smiled at me. "Bells, you look…beautiful."

I smiled. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself…you know, fully dressed and all."

He chuckled. "Right."

I swayed back and forth but then soon realized even in 1½-inch heels I could loose my balance. Jacob didn't take his eyes off me. "Are you going to stare at me all night or are we going to go?" I asked, keeping my voice light.

Jacob looked deep in thought. "Uh, right…let's go." I walked over to him and he took my hand.

* * *

I was having more fun then I had anticipated. I couldn't not stop laughing or smiling, my jaw was starting to hurt. I had also gotten the chance to talk to Embry, Jared and Paul. There dates were nice girls but they were very shy and kept to themselves for the most part. One of them stood out though which was Kim. There was something about the way that Jared looked at her. I would ask about it later.

I loved the slow dances; they were intimate and gave Jacob and I a chance to talk. I was afraid I would step on his foot or something but surprisingly, it hadn't happened yet. What shocked me the most was that Jacob was actually a very good dancer and when I commented on it he said something like 'Yeah, okay Bella.'

I had come to realize that true love was not lost forever. That sometimes, you have to have your heart broken for someone else to mend it. Romeo and Juliet ended up dead because of their forbidden love. Maybe if Juliet had just gone with Paris then she would still be alive. So here I was, choosing Paris, choosing to live, choosing a different life that would be worth it in the end. Jacob was worth everything to me. He belonged to _me_ and I belonged to Jacob. I would now start to build my life around him, every aspect of my life. He would never hurt me, he promised me that.

"Jake," I said in whisper. I looked into his eyes, I could get lost in them.

"What?" His voice was low and husky; he had changed so much since he became a werewolf but in my eyes, he was still Jacob.

I smiled sweetly. "I'm happy." I words flowed out so easily. They were true; Jacob had always made me happy.

A smile spread across his face, _my_ smile. "I'm happy too."

I had a fresh start. I clean canvas that I could paint. I had broke myself off of Edward and attached myself to Jacob. Edward was only a memory now and there were no vampires after me. _Finally_, everything could just fall into place and I could move on.

I smiled at the thought and as if Jacob had read my mind, he smiled back at me.

So…what did you think? Was it a good chapter? Did you like it? One word: Review! I think that I am going to try and update every Monday from now on… (Hint the word _try_)

Thank you to all that have favorited and reviewed for my story.


	8. Feelings i've felt before

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**First of all, I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I have been really busy with schoolwork and sports but I promise that I will try and have the chapters up on time. Also, I think that I am going to continue only writing in Bella's point of view, it's a lot easier and otherwise it probably gets pretty annoying when halfway through the chapter it will switch point of views.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was one in the morning when I finally got back but I wasn't tired at all. Charlie still wasn't home yet, which wasn't a surprise. He was still working night shift and wouldn't be home until early in the morning. I had invited Jacob in and I was now upstairs changing clothes. I chose a pair of tight dark jeans and a purple top.

I walked downstairs to see Jacob leaned up against the wall. He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt that against his muscles, made him look absolutely…delicious! I started to get nervous for an unknown reason.

"You know, no matter what you wear, you always look gorgeous," Jacob said as all the blood rushed to my face. Jacob walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek. "I love it when I make you blush." I smiled and stared into his eyes. Jacob tilted his head towards me and I closed the space between us. His lips crashed onto mine. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. His hands slid down my back as he left a trail of kisses down the side of my neck. I smiled at the way it felt, I wanted so much to be closer to Jacob then I was now but I wasn't ready for that just yet. It wasn't the right time or moment for that step in our relationship.

I pulled away, not wanting to give Jacob the wrong idea. "Jake," I started but he interrupted.

"Bells, I know what you're thinking, and believe me when I say that I am totally fine with the way things are now…I'm not expecting anything more."

I was relieved and shocked at the same time. "You are definitely not like most guys," I noted.

"Most guys don't have a girl like you, Bells." He practically melted my heart. I had no idea as to what I had done to deserve Jacob; I was just glad that I had him now.

"You're so sweet, Jake."

He shrugged and said, "I try."

I walked into the kitchen and the calendar caught my eye. "Oh my gosh!" I gasped.

"What?" Jacob asked.

I turned to him. "It's almost April!"

He looked at me suspiciously. "Yeah, you didn't realize that?"

I actually _hadn't _realized that. I also didn't realize that I was going to be graduating in a little over 3 months. College was questionable right now, considering that I hadn't even sent an application to a single school and, I didn't want to leave Forks or leave Jacob, we had a good thing going and I didn't want to lose that. The thought of leaving made me feel sad. I looked up at Jacob and the feeling dissipated.

It was like he was reading my mind, and he asked the question. "So when do you graduate?" I sighed; I really didn't want to think about it right now.

"June," I said.

Jacob nodded his head and his eyes wandered around the house. "Jake, it's not going to change anything, I promise," I reassured him.

"Come on, Bella, you're going to be going to college and I'm going to be starting my junior year of high school…I think that some things are going to change."

I started to panic. "Nothing _has _to change," I quickly added putting my hands around his neck. "And nothing _is _gonna change, Jake…and I don't _have_ to go to college in the fall, I mean, I can wait."

Jacob opened his mouth to speak again but I spoke before he got the chance. "I don't even know what I want to do after I graduate so why should I go to college ifI don't know what I want to be? I would just be going to go, pretty much."

He didn't seem very convinced by my speech but it was good enough for now. "Okay," he said in a husky voice. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I have to get going, Bells."

I was taken by surprise. "What?"

"I have to talk with the pack, it's about Quil."

"Oh." Jacob had told me that you could probably fry and egg on Quil's forehead and that should be phasing soon. I knew that Jacob didn't like talking about it though; it was hard for him.

"Okay, then go ahead," I told him.

He kissed me on the forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow," Jacob said as he left.

I lingered in the kitchen for a moment. I missed Jacob's presence as soon as he was gone. I sighed and climbed the stairs to the bathroom. I was going to have to shampoo my hair three times to get the half a can of hairspray out. I gathered my clothes and turned on the water.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to the sun pouring through the window. This nice weather was starting to get really strange; it had been days since clouds had filled the skies. I heard the phone ring. I threw the covers off me and ran down the stairs, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells."

Jacob sounded different, and I had a pretty good guess why. "It's Quil, isn't it?" It didn't sound like a question.

Jacob was silent for a minute. "Yeah," he finally said. "Last night it happened…we're still trying to get him to phase back."

"How long has it been?" I was suddenly curious.

"It's been about…maybe thirteen hours or so, he probably won't be able to phase back for at least three more."

"But, I thought that you said that it only took you like a few hours to phase back though."

"I know."

Obviously something wasn't clicking in my brain until I remembered when Embry said that Jacob had a _gift_ the first time I saw Jacob and Paul phase. I shudder ran through my body; Victoria was hunting me then. I shook the feeling off.

"Anyway, we're going to have a bonfire tonight so Quil can hear all the stories, so if you want to come then—"

"Of course I want to come!" I nearly shrieked.

I heard him laughing on the other end of the line. "Alright, Bells, I'll come get you at…seven?"

"Seven is good for me." Even if it wasn't, I didn't even care.

"I'll see you then." I hung up the phone and raced upstairs.

Questions filled my mind as I pushed the door open to my room. What to wear? What should I do with my hair? Is it cold out, should I wear a jacket or a long sleeve shirt? I examined my wardrobe and came to the conclusion that I owned nothing that looked nice enough. Then, I saw the shiny pink and blue bags in the back of my closet; I pulled it out. I had gotten this when Alice took me shopping in Port Angeles. She had insisted that I get it or she would buy it for me. I missed Alice; she was always so nice and sweet.

I didn't even remember what I had gotten that day and shoved my hand into the bags. I pulled out a light purple V-neck, a pair of dark jeans, and…Holy crow! A black and dark blue laced push-up with matching bottoms! I did not remember buying that! I had to admit, Alice was such a sneak but I did have something to wear now.

I threw the empty bag back into the closet and changed my clothes. The lace of the bra was not that comfortable but when I looked in the mirror I decided that I looked pretty good. Even though the shirt was a little to low and my cleavage was popping out of it, I still looked good, better then good. I imagined Jacob's face when he saw me. I smiled and giggled to myself, and then I went into the bathroom and put some make-up on. I wasn't sure why I was going all out for Jacob, it wasn't like I cared what I looked like…okay, maybe I did but that wasn't the point. With Jacob I felt so…free. Like I could I do anything and it wouldn't affect the way he looked at me or the way he felt about me.

I was in love with Jacob.

I knew it. Just thinking of him made my heart flutter. They way that I felt now was totally unexpected; it had just come naturally. If someone had told me I would be feeling this way three months ago I would have told them that they were crazy. I would have said that I would never love anyone ever again; well I was entirely wrong. I felt such a strong bond with Jacob; it astounded me. This connection that we had was like none other.

I had to tell him. I _needed_ to tell him how I felt, how I was in love with him. How I wanted him and only him. I wanted to get married, have children and grandkids and grow older together. Alls I needed was Jacob. _My_ Jacob.

**Well, that was sort of a short chapter …anyway next chapter I promise there will be **_**a lot**_**, and I mean **_**a lot**_** of romance between Jacob and Bella.**

**Thanks for reading! *Blows kisses***


	9. Feeling complete

**YAY! I actually updated on time this week! I actually started and finished this whole chapter on Saturday and it took awhile! Thank you to all the readers that reviewed! Here's chapter 9!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

When the doorbell rang I grabbed my favorite baby blue hoodie off my bed. Due to my excitement I tripped on my own feet as I walked through the doorway of my room. I hit the ground with a _thud_. _I'm such a klutz_, I thought to myself.

I got back up and walked down the stairs very carefully, making sure that I wouldn't fall to my death. Opening the door, I saw Jacob standing there with a smile. His eyes looked me up and down until he found my eyes again.

Jacob lifted his eyebrows. "Why, hello there," he said and I laughed.

"Down, boy," I said through my smile, keeping my voice sweet.

I grabbed my keys off the table and locked the door behind me. I turned around and Jacob wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer until I rested up against his chest. I could feel his body heat pouring through my shirt, warming my entire body. I wrapped my hands around his neck and stared into his eyes. He was _my _Jacob; no one would ever take him from me.

"Are you trying to tease me, Bella?" Jacob asked, obviously, he was referring to my outfit.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said in a playful voice.

"Oh, really."

I got up on my toes and pressed my lips to Jacob's. One of his hands cupped my face and the other was on the small of my back. He kissed my so sweetly that it still surprised me. His lips were so warm against mine. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes, until Jacob pulled away.

"Bella, I want to tell you something, and I don't want you to feel like you have to say it back, okay."

My heart skipped a beat, maybe two.

"I'm in love with you, Bella Swan, I love you and I have loved you for awhile now."

My heart warmed at the words and the stupidest word-at the moment- came out of my mouth. "Really?" I wasn't exactly a question.

"Yeah, really."

"I love you, too, Jacob." The phase came so easily; it was true.

"Really?" He asked, imitating my previous response.

"Yes."

He kissed me again and it felt like things were finally complete in my life. Everything was falling into place, the way it should have always been and the way it will always be.

"By the way, Emily wants you to be a bridesmaid for her wedding," he said abruptly.

This took me by surprise but before I could respond, he spoke again. "Actually, the maid-of-honor."

My mouth fell open. "What? Me?" Jacob was amused by my reaction.

"Yup, so she kind of needs to talk to you…but, she said that she doesn't want you to feel obligated to take on the responsibility."

I relaxed a little. "When's the wedding?"

"They haven't set a date yet."

I thought about it, _what harm could it do?_ "Well, I guess I could help, as long as I don't have to wear any frilly flowers."

"That's a compromise you'll have to make with Emily."

I sighed, "Fine, let's go."

* * *

When we got to the beach I saw that everyone was there. Quil jumped up the moment he saw me and raced over. He gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. I was glad that he wasn't mad at me. I did know that his friends were werewolves and he was clueless about it. I felt a little bad about that.

Two hours later I was sitting next to Emily and Kim. My jaw hurt from smiling and laughing so much. Billy and Old Quil had told all these storied about their tribe and the wolves. I had been so fascinated by the stories I hadn't even realized that Jacob was staring at me. I turned my head and looked at him and blushed. Emily touched my arm, she was thrilled that I had told her that I would be her maid-of-honor.

"You know, I bet that it won't be that long until I'm going to be planning _your_ wedding." I looked at her, her scarred face was sincere and showed nothing but happiness.

"Maybe," I said, totally dazed. I imagined my wedding, a white dress, the flowers and most importantly, Jacob. Though it was a ways into the future, it wasn't _that_ far off. I was sure that Jacob and I would be together forever. It wasn't like I was going to get married right after high school or anything like that but maybe during college or something. It was out off my hands. Still, why wait when you have your entire life in front of you?

"Oh, Bella, I am so happy for you, Jacob is a great guy and he loves you so much," Emily said in a low voice so no one else heard. "You're perfect for each other, I can tell."

"Thanks, Emily."

"So, I need a dress and you need a dress… I was thinking that we could go…tomorrow?" She seemed hesitant on asking.

"Tomorrow's good for me," I said truthfully and Emily's face lit up.

"Okay, there is a bridal shop in Port Angeles that I want to go to, so I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can go." She was trying really hard to hold in her excitement. "I'm going to go get Sam!" She squealed and ran off.

When I looked up Jacob was there. "Want to go for a walk?" He held out his hand and I took it.

"I would love to."

We walked down the beach holding hands. There was a full moon tonight and it reflected off the water. It was an unusually clear night and you could see all the stars in the sky, which I caught myself gazing at.

"Bella." I closed my eyes and smiled as he said my name. I hadn't even noticed that we had stopped walking. I looked up at him; I loved the way he was looking at me.

I put my hands around his neck and he wrapped his burning hands around my waist. He started to tilt his head toward me; I bent my head upward and closed the space. I love you so much, Bella," Jacob whispered. It was strange how much I loved Jacob. I was no longer broken; I had been repaired by Jacob. He was the only one that was in my heart.

"Ahem!" We jumped apart, startled, and saw Embry and Quil standing before us. My face felt hot by my embarrassment.

Jacob was clearly unhappy about the interruption. "Don't you have to be somewhere?" He spat at them.

"Well, excuse us." They both had huge smiles on their faces; I shook my head and giggled. They walked away saying something that I didn't catch.

"It's getting late," Jacob said.

I let out a sigh. "I know." I wasn't tired yet but I was starting to feel the chill in the air.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Jacob said as he put his arm around me. I was grateful for the warmth.

* * *

When we got to my house I invited Jacob in and we were now in my bedroom. I took my hoodie off and through it onto my desk. My skin was freezing to the touch and I shivered. Jacob walked over to me and pulled me close.

"You're freezing, Bells."

I shivered again. "I know."

He smiled. "I know how to warm you up," Jacob said as he crushed his lips to mine. I gladly kissed him back, this time when I shivered it was because heat that had taken over me.

My back hit the bed as I pulled Jacob closer. He balanced his weight as he hovered over me so he wouldn't hurt me. He kissed my jaw line and moved to my neck. My hands went into his hair. We had to stop; my entire body wanted him but I _couldn't_ find the strength to stop. I pulled his shirt off and through it on the ground. I let my hands roam his muscled chest.

Jacob found his way back to my lips and his hands slipped under my shirt. I smiled in delight and he slipped my shirt off and dropped it to the floor. He looked at me for a moment and kissed me again. He left a trail of kisses going from my neck to my stomach. I had forgotten everything that wasn't about me and Jacob; I couldn't see or feel anything that wasn't Jacob. I felt like I was floating in the clouds in some far off place, I came back to Earth when I heard the door of Charlie's car close outside. My eyes widened and so did Jacob's.

Jacob was only inches from my face when he spoke. "I guess I should leave now, huh." I didn't want him to leave…ever. His presence was more than enough to make me happy.

"You don't _have _to"

Still, he got up and grabbed his shirt. "I wonder what Charlie would think if he came in right now?" Great, he pulled out the Charlie card.

I leaned over the bed and grabbed my shirt also and pulled it over my head and sat up. "I don't want you go." Jacob walked over to me and held my hands.

"Do you really want me to stay?"

"Yes," I said without even having to think about it.

He still looked hesitant. "Charlie won't come up, just stay, please," I added.

"Alright, move over."

I laid back and curled up next to Jacob. I smiled to myself, this was probably the happiest I had ever been. As I felt myself drifting off to sleep Jacob whispered in my ear, "I love you, Bells." I smiled and said, "I love you, too." Jacob kissed my forehead I lifted my head onto his chest.

That night I dreamed of Jacob.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Do you love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Remember, reviews make me happy and help me get the chapters out faster!**

**I think that in the next chapter we are going to skip a little bit into the future (only a few months though) and we might get a special visit from one of the Cullen's… but who?**

**I love you all!**


	10. Unexpected visitor

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I couldn't think of anything to do that would go with the plot. I really just wanted to get this chapter done and over with but, I still wrote it with love.**

**Alright, so now this is 2 months later from the previous chapter, sometime in early June. Just an F.Y.I, in this story, Leah does not become a werewolf. I think that it would just make things easier plus, I really don't like her character. Enjoy chapter 10!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was sure why _I_ was nervous when Emily was the one getting married today. The last two months I had helped pick out flowers, dishes, food, shoes, dresses, jewelry, hair styles and so many other things that I couldn't even name. My head was filled with things to do and I only had a few hours before the ceremony. I breathed in and out to help me think straight. Even though this wasn't the sort of stuff I _loved_ doing, I put a smile on my face for Emily and Sam.

The dress Emily had picked for me was not terrible but wasn't really me either. It was a light shade of pink and was silk. I was just glad that I was comfortable and could move in it. My hair had been done hours earlier and had taken three whole hours until it was the exact way that Emily wanted.

As I pushed through the mahogany door into the dressing room I almost tripped; two-inch heels were not going to good for me. Emily was the only one in there and she looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown; I quickly rushed over to her. I tried to find her within the mountain of white material that covered her fragile figure.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so nervous…look." She held up her hands, which revealed her sweaty palms.

"Emily, breathe." She followed my command and sucked in a bunch of air, then let it out. "Of course you're going to be nervous, you're getting married," I said, reassuring her. She nodded and looked back into the mirror.

"By the way, Bella, you look lovely," Emily said, her sweet voice a little shaky.

"So do you." She turned to me. "I can't wait until _you're_ the one in the white dress and _I'm_ the one in the awful pink bridesmaid dress that I hate and don't want to be in." We both laughed.

"That's a ways off."

"Yeah…you have to graduate first," She said with a smile.

I moaned. "Emily! I had forgotten all about that and now you made me think about it!" Graduation was only in four days and I was as nervous as I could ever be. I only had one final left that I had to take unfortunately; it was tomorrow. College, in fact, was a scary thing at the moment. I hadn't even decided where I was going yet. I had gotten into the three schools that I had applied; with one, I got a scholarship. _Focus on one thing at a time_, I told myself, as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I yelled and in walked Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jacob. It was the first time I had seen them today.

"Awww!" Emily shrieked. "You guys look so handsome!"

"Thanks," they all said at the same time.

Quil spoke up. "You look beautiful, Emily, and Bella —" He looked at me but found no words.

Jacob moved next to me and caught my hand. "You look stunning." Jacob said and I blushed.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," I said, examining him and then the others.

There was another knock on the door and unknown voice, to my ears, announced, "5 minutes!"

Embry snorted. "For better words, that means get out boys and go find your places." In saying so, they all left, except for Jacob. He stood there, looking at me for a moment and squeezed my hand.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. When I pulled away I wiped the lip-gloss off him while I giggled at his appearance.

I looked over at Emily; she seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Hey! Get out of here, I need some time with Bella." Emily said in her quiet, sweet voice.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." I missed him the second he left.

I turned toward Emily and I took both her hands. "This is it," I said. "Your last minutes of being a single woman."

"Wow. I'm going to be married." Her words were filled with excitement and anxiety. Her eyes drifted, like she was reflecting on the past years.

"Can I ask you a question, Bella?"

"Of course you can."

"And I know that I am way ahead of myself but, do you think that Jacob's, you know, _the one." _

Her question took my by surprise and I raised my eyebrows. "Yes," I whispered softly.

She shook her head. "I'm glad happy endings still can exist…and I want to be the witness to yours."

"I _am_ happy," I whispered, most likely to myself; I was thinking of Jacob again.

Emily let out a lung full of air. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

The reception was the exact way I had arranged it. The pink and white flowers had really pulled the whole thing together. The entire day, Emily had this glow to her that no one could have possibly matched. Sam didn't take his eyes of his new wife; just watching them on the dance floor made me smile.

I suddenly felt strong arms around my waist and turned around. "Jake," I breathed.

"You should be a wedding planner," he joked.

I laughed quietly. "I don't think I would have the patience for that, nor the desire."

Something changed in his face and I knew exactly what he was going to ask next. "So, where are you going to college." When he said it, my stomach turned. I absolutely hated thinking about leaving.

I sighed for more than one reason. "I don't know, probably some where close, though. I really just don't want to have to think about it yet."

Jacob nodded but stared in another direction. "We'll be fine," I reassured him. It was a fact.

"I know," he said.

It was starting to get late when Emily came to me to say her good-bye. "I don't know how to ever thank you, Bella. Today was like I had always imagined it," Emily said, on the verge of crying.

"Oh, Emily, it was my pleasure." Even though I hated to admit it, planning Emily's wedding was sort of…fun.

"You are a true friend," Emily whispered and hugged me.

"So are you," I told her.

* * *

Driving home was hard. It was extremely dark out since there was no moon. There was no one else on the road but me and it was starting to get a little creepy. I tried to focus though.

When I pulled into my driveway I noticed that the house was dark. There were no lights on at all. As I got out of my truck a cool breeze hit me and sent a shiver down my entire body. Everything seemed so eerie tonight. I walked up the steps and couldn't help but feeling a little panicked and anxious - like there was a murdered inside waiting for me to come in.

I put the feeling past me and opened the door and walked into the dead silence of my blacked house. I fumbled to find the light switch and when I finally did, I flicked it on.

There, standing in front of me, was one of the people I thought I would never see again.

A vampire that I never thought I would see again.

Their bronze eyes staring back into mine.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cliffhanger!!!!!!!! But who is the mystery Cullen (if you didn't know, it is one of the Cullen's)? And just a heads up, the next chapter will probably be somewhat delayed. I'm going away for Memorial day weekend so I won't be posting until maybe the middle of next week.**

**Also, there are pictures of Bella's hair and dress for the wedding on my profile if you want to know what they look like…**


	11. Too much to handle

**I hope everyone had a great Memorial weekend! I am so glad summer is almost here; which means I can get my chapters out faster. I have so many finals coming up that I am in over my head. I am sorry to say that I am not sure when I will be getting the chapters posted but you probably won't have to wait for them for very long. Maybe every 1 ½ weeks? I really don't know but, finals will be over soon enough so hang in there readers! I love you all!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I wasn't sure how long I stood there but it couldn't have been long. I didn't believe that I had even blinked; maybe I thought that if I did, what I was seeing would go away. Maybe that's why I didn't. I felt a rush of emotions flow through my body and there was no way of stopping it.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it when no noise came out. I couldn't think of any words and my brain wasn't forming any.

"Bella," the short pixie-like vampire said.

I felt like I was going to faint. "Alice," I breathed still in shock.

She just smiled at me but it quickly faded. My whole body went limp and when I hit the floor, everything turned black.

* * *

"30 seconds," a voice repeated. I heard someone walking back and forth in a pacing motion. And whoever it was, was muttering something that I didn't understand.

"20," the voice said again and almost sounded panicked. I felt myself regaining consciousness and turned my head to the side.

I let my eyes flutter open to a blurry image. Automatically my hand went to my pounding head. After a few seconds I regained my sight and was looking at Alice Cullen. I had once thought that she would be my sister some day. That had been so long ago in which felt like forever now.

I looked around and saw that I was in my room. Alice sat on the edge of my bed and put her cold hand against the spot on my head in which I had fallen. "Don't worry, it won't hurt tomorrow," she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat up to look straight at her.

She paused before speaking. "I'm sorry, Bella, I know I shouldn't have come but…I had to make sure that you were okay. I couldn't see you anymore, in my visions, and I didn't know what to think."

"You thought I was dead?" I questioned.

"I didn't know, I didn't think so because I would have saw it but…" she trailed off. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have come! I promised!" Alice wailed.

"It's alright, Alice." I smiled in reassurance. "I'm glad you're here." I wasn't sure if I was lying.

She sighed. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"You are?" She sounded surprised.

I leaned closer to her. "I am…and I'm happy."

She smiled and let out a laugh. "That's great…and now I don't have to feel guilty anymore." Her eyes widened after she said that.

"Guilty? Why would you—"

She sighed. "I felt bad about what happened, that I couldn't do anything about it."

I closed my eyes and let all the feelings, which remembering that night might have made me feel, pass. Now, I wasn't sure what Alice's _visit_ was going to do to me.

"So, you're graduating."

"Are you going stay for it?"

Alice laughed. "If you want me to."

"How good do you get along with werewolves?" I didn't mean to say it but it slipped out.

"What?!? Do you know how dangerous they are?"

"They're not dangerous. And by the way it's Jacob Black."

Something changed in her face. "Black?"

I nodded. "The treaty," I hinted.

"Oh, yes. I remember Carlisle telling me about that. Never met them though."

"Jacob was there for me when Edward left. He was my best friend, still is, but now we're together."

She nodded along with what I was saying. I wasn't sure if she was actually listening to me.

We talked for a long time, probably hours. She told me how everyone was doing and I did the same. I noticed, that every time I said Jacob's name or mentioned the werewolves, her small body tightened up. Like she was waiting for something bad to happen. After that, Alice talked about Jasper. She mentioned that he wasn't taking the whole _incident_ thing to well. And that he felt extremely bad about what happened on my birthday. For some reason I felt guilty that he had to feel that way. It probably wouldn't have worked out, Edward and me. Like in Romeo and Juliet, it would end tragically. I really didn't want to think of Romeo and Juliet. First of all, I was no Juliet and comparing my life to a book…who does that?

Alice was just as I remembered her. That alone would make me miss her when she left. I wished that she didn't have to leave but in the end, she would have to. I didn't ask about Edward. Even though part of me wanted to know, part of me didn't. I couldn't poison my life like that, wondering about him.

That night I slept with Alice on the couch. In the morning I woke up to gray skies that were threatening to give a downpour of rain. The house was freezing, due to the window being left open all night. I was unreasonably cold for June. When I pulled the blanket away from my face, only to meet the bone-chilling air.

When Alice walked into the room she was holding a deep purple hoodie in her white hands. "I turned the heat up for you but until the house heats up…" She threw the hoodie at me and I looked at it for a moment.

"I thought you might like it, I got it when I was in Alaska a few months ago."

"Oh, Alice, I love it." I threw it over my head and put my arms through the sleeves. It was definitely warm and I could feel the cotton against my skin.

All of a sudden Alice's head snapped up and her smile faded very quick. "What?" I asked.

Her eyes went to the door. "I'll give you three guesses as to who's coming."

My mind went immediately to Jacob. I was a little worried as to what he was going to think of Alice being here. As I rushed to the door I saw Alice stand there motionless looking at me. Finally she moved and got behind me but not close. She was probably a good ten feet away.

When I opened the door I saw Jacob standing there, not looking happy. "Alice is here," I said with sudden urgency. The look in his eyes told me that I was right to worry.

"A vampire," he hissed through his teeth. This was not a question, but a fact. He knew exactly who Alice was. Alice Cullen was in my home and he was angry about it, no doubt.

I glanced down at his hands that were trembling. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Not a single word had come into my head. That was when Alice appeared in the doorway. Jacob looked up at her as she held on to the doorframe. She didn't seem to be very pleased that he was here.

Before anything could be said I slipped outside into the chilled air and closed the door behind me. It was probably a rude thing to do. I would apologize to Alice later.

"Alice Cullen! What the hell does _she _want?" His words kind of hurt.

"She came to check-up on me," I said quietly.

Jacob didn't even look at me. The space between us was unbearable. And when he finally did look at me it wasn't something I wanted to see. His beautiful face was filled with anger and his black eyes were set on me. "Are all the bloodsuckers coming back now?" he hissed, stinging me.

"No, it's just Alice." I kept my voice soft and sweet, not wanting to make him any angrier then he already was.

"But you wanted them all to come back."

"No!" I yelled at him. How could he even say that?

He smirked and said, "You're a bad liar, Bella."

Anger stirred within me. "I'm not lying! Why are you saying that?" I screamed.

"Oh really, Bella? You wouldn't want your perfect leech to come back? You'd jump on him in a heartbeat." He shook his head and took a step back from me. "This is too much for me. I can't be with you Bella, I know you still love _him._"

That was the one thing that stung the most. It was completely untrue but it hurt. It felt like a thousand knives just plummeted into my heart. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Jake, that's not true and you know that."

He started backing away even more now. "You'll always love those leeches." With that, my tears spilled over and I ran up to him.

"Don't say that," I wailed unable to comprehend what was happening before my eyes.

"Bella, I can't," he whispered.

I was silent for a moment. "Are you breaking up with me?" it was impossible to say those words.

"Yes…" He looked into my eyes and started to walk away.

"Jacob!" I yelled after him but he didn't turn. He only vanished into the woods.

My sobs turned into full out crying. Alice came behind me and put her hands around my waist. If it weren't for that, I would have fell to the ground. My whole body was numb and I felt dead inside. I turned to Alice and threw my arms around her and cried into her chest. "I'm so sorry Bella," was the only thing she said. It felt like the world around me was spinning at a rate that I could not keep up with. I felt dizzy and light-headed. The one good thing in my life didn't want me. Leaving me broken-hearted, with a whole in my chest. Well, it's not like it's the first time this has happened.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**It was really hard to write that last part! I wonder what will happen next though? I actually have no clue yet but don't worry readers, I'm sure Jacob and Bella will get back together…maybe? Tell what you think, I would love to hear your opinions! Really, reviews are much appreciated! That's all I'm going to say.**


	12. A broken treaty

**All my reviews gave me a lot of motivation to write the next chapter! All these ideas came into my head so I had to write them down. Thank you to all that reviewed! I think that's it for now…**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's amazing how in the blink of an eye, your entire life can be flipped upside down. How everything can seen meaningless. Like lightning, on minute it's there and the next, it's not. I had cried all night. Alice had stayed with but didn't say a word. It wouldn't have helped if she did.

When I woke up in the morning I still felt like hell. My eyes were puffy and red. My cheeks were streaked with dried tears. I had probably rung myself dry crying last night. I didn't want to get up at all. What good would it do? Nothing could make me feel better.

Interrupting my thoughts was Alice. She walked slowly into my bedroom with something new in her eyes.

"Where were you?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me for a minute. "I did something…bad."

The way she said it seemed impossible that it could be true. "What?" I wasn't in the mood for a conversation right now but I was trying.

"Uh," She looked thoughtfully out my window and then back to me. "I left."

"Where did you go?" I managed to squeak.

Alice started to pick at her nails. She was trying very hard to not make eye contact. "I just… I really angry and so I left and I was walking around for awhile until I realized that I was really, really angry and I just…stole a car, went to find that stupid dog and I ended up breaking the treaty and surprisingly enough, no one tried to kill me, I would have won anyways but that's not the point. I found him and I just started yelling and told him that everything he said was untrue and boy, did he look terrified. And then another one, I think his name was…Embry looked like he was about to freak out and he started interrupting me and so I yelled at him saying that I would rip his jaw out to if he kept talking. Anyways, I grabbed the dog, I mean Jacob, by his shirt and dragged him back here…he's downstairs." I was astounded that she could talk so fast and still be understood.

I just looked at her, speechless. Had she really done that? Was Jacob really here and why? Thousands of questions enter my head but it wasn't until Alice spoke again that I realized the true meaning of all the things she had said. "He's really sorry. He never wanted to do what he did. _I_ know these things. Just go talk to him, okay? He has a lot to say."

I nodded and got up, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. On my way down the stairs I saw a silver corvette outside. Obviously, that was the car Alice had stolen. Where did she even steal it from?

Jacob was in the living room staring out the window. His hands were around the back of his neck and his face was blank. He was wearing jeans and a black top that looked so good on him. It made my heart hurt, but it possibly couldn't get any worst.

When he turned around I wanted to hide my face and run. I probably looked hideous right now. Still I didn't look in his eyes. I just waited for him to speak.

He walked slowly towards me and stopped when he was a few feet away. "Bells, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was terrible, I was just so angry. It was like it wasn't really me saying those things."

"But you did say them," I interrupted.

He was silent for a moment. "You know I love you."

That was when I looked up at him. "I love you, too. You have to except the fact that I love Alice also. I will always love her, she's my friend and she cares about me. She was worried, that's why she came back." I took a deep breath and continued. "Even if Edward did come back I wouldn't want to be with him. I'm with you and you can't accuse me of anything else. It's not fair."

"I know; it's not. Believe me when I say that I _was_ completely unfair and…stupid. All the things that I said were stupid. I wasn't thinking and now I regret everything. The moment they came out I regretted it. I'm so, so sorry, Bella."

"You didn't want to break up?" the words were hard to say, even now.

He shook his head. "No, of course not. Bella, you are the only girl I have ever loved and I've had a crush on you ever since I was like five. I love you, I would never want to break up."

I felt water build up in my eyes. And then he finally asked, "Do you forgive me?"

I didn't even have to think about that answer. I threw my arms around him and the tears spilled over. "Yes," I replied in a whisper. I was now smiling for the first time since yesterday. It felt good to have Jacob back. Everything was just a big misunderstanding.

"How mad was Alice?" I questioned through my smile.

"She was very…frightening. For someone who is so small, I would not have expected that kind of…anger."

"What about the treaty?" I had forgotten all about that.

"Well, I don't know. Only the pack knows, and it was just Alice and it was my fault." He shrugged.

I didn't want to listen anymore; I just wanted to kiss him. I did just that. When my lips met his, I felt a rush of emotion flow all though my body. He kissed me sweetly and his hands were securely around my waist. I loved him so much, and he loved me. The way I felt tight now was felt incredible. Like I was floating in cloud. Then I realized that Alice was standing on the stairs. When I pulled away I smiled at Jacob and put both my hands around his face. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too." I wanted him to say a thousand times more. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," I replied.

Jacob stopped in front of Alice, who was on the fifth step of the staircase. "Thank you, Alice." A state of surprise was shown on her face and her eyebrows rose.

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, your welcome…but," I knew what she was going to say next. "If you ever do anything like that again, I will break your neck." Truly, I didn't think that she was joking but Jacob laughed anyway.

"Good bye Alice." He turned to me and said, "bye, Bells."

Once the door shut Alice looked up at me. "So, you two are okay now?"

"Yup, we are." I smiled to myself. "Nice car," I said.

Alice's face brightened up. "I know, isn't it? I love it!"

"Where did you get it?" I asked as I moved into the kitchen to make some tea.

Alice followed and hopped onto the counter. "I took it from a car dealership. And it's brand new! It was the first one a saw so I just got in and left."

I laughed at her as I imagined Alice stealing a car. "I would have never known you could steal a car, Alice."

"It wasn't _that_ hard. I just had to knock out the salesman who had the keys…I hope he's okay…" she trailed off.

"Do you want me to stay? I won't mind if you want me to leave," She asked me.

Alice must have gone insane. "Of course I want to you to stay; stay as long as you want. But, I think Jasper will be missing you."

"I saw him yesterday, in one of my visions, he and Emmett are busy doing their guy thing so he won't miss me _just _yet."

I would have loved to have Alice's visions; always knowing what the future held. When I fixed my tea I took it in both hands and tuned to Alice.

She gasped and her eyes went wide. "What is it?"

As minute passed until she answered me. "I just had a vision, about you." Alice seemed completely shocked and dazed.

My eyebrows rose. "_Me_?"

"Yes," she answered. Alice looked at me thoughtfully.

"What was it about?"

She hopped down and left the room but turned midway. "Oh, you'll see." She said and giggled as she left.

I hated when she left me this curious. I heard her voice again as she yelled from the top of the steps, "You'll see in exactly eight hours, thirty-four minutes and fourteen seconds!"

I put my mug down and ran walked to the steps. "Give me a clue!"

Alice appeared at the top of the steps with a handful of clothes. "You need to go shopping!"

"Alice!"

She ran down the stairs and grabbed my hand. "Come on Bella, we are going to get you some new clothes!" She explained as she dragged me out the door.

"No! Alice please!"

"The more you whine the more places I will drag you to," she sang.

_After everything she did for me the least I could do is let her buy me some new clothes_, I thought. After all, Alice loved shopping. And she did help Jacob and I get back together. If it wasn't for her I probably still be sulking around…great, now I _have_ to go. I sighed and opened the door of Alice's _new_ car.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY! Jacob and Bella are back together! Did you really think I was going to let them break up? Hell no! That would have been crazy! So Please, Please, Please review!!! I need to know what you think.**

**REMINDER: remember to watch the MTV movie award on Sunday, May 31! If you didn't know, they are showing a clip of the New Moon movie and I really hope it is a Jacob/Bella scene. If it's not, I will be so pissed!**


	13. The guessing game

**Let me start off with how awesome the New Moon trailer was. It was amazing! I have probably watched it over a hundred times, and let me tell you, Jacob Black looks sooo hot! The transformation scene was just so cool and it was the best part of the whole thing. Secondly, I'm done school…Finally! That means I can get my chapters out faster, and believe me when I say I have a lot of ideas for this story that I think you will all love. And thirdly, my reviews! Thank you all so, so much for all of my reviews. You are all so sweet and I really appreciate it.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Alice was now officially driving me crazy. She had taken me to several different stores in the past four hours. Alice had also insisted in buying me everything that was in sight. And of course I had refused to let her buy me anything but I wasn't successful in stopping her. I was now carrying five shiny shopping bags of different colors into my house. Alice had ten in her hand and a smile on her face. Alice still hadn't told me about her vision even though I had asked about it about a thousand times.

Once we were inside I decided to complain again. "Alice," I whined. "Please just tell me."

Alice sighed as she climbed the stairs to my bedroom. "I am not going to tell you but I will give you a clue."

She dropped the bags onto the floor and looked right at me. "So, what is it?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly. "First, I want to do your hair."

My face fell when I heard her words. I should have known this would happen but I wasn't about to give up now. "Why do you want to do my hair?"

Alice tilted her head to the right. "Don't you know me by now, Bella? I love doing this kind of stuff! In fact, if you let me give you a makeover then I will tell you my vision. And believe me, you are really going to want to know what my vision was."

_Great, now she wants to give me a makeover_, I thought sarcastically. "You should really become a beautician, Alice."

She just giggled at me. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a no."

"Okay then, I guess you won't know what my vision was. My incredible vision that only I know. Nobody else. Well except _him_."

This threw me off track. "Who?" I questioned in a high voice.

"_Him,_" Alice answered with a smile playing across her face. She knew that she was winning.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, letting the air fill my lungs. "Fine," I groaned. "You can do a makeover but you have to promise that you will tell me your vision."

Alice squealed with joy and she grabbed her huge golden purse and dumped the contents onto my bed. Every hair and make-up product Alice owned was now on my bed. I didn't know how she fit it all in there but she did.

Alice turned to me and said, "Let's get started."

Forty minutes later Alice had curled my hair and brushed the curls out. She was now working on my make-up. I had told her not to make me look all made up but I still wasn't sure were Alice was going with this.

"Don't worry, Bella, you are going to look so cute!"

"Why do I need to look so cute?" I questioned, curiously.

"That is all part of the vision," she sang.

Alice took a step back and looked at me for a minute. She tilted her head to the left and then to the right. I wondered what was going on inside Alice's head as she stared at me. It seemed like she was formulating a plan of action with the make-up. "Okay, close your eyes," she finally said after five minutes. I did as she said with no hesitation. I wanted this to be over as quick as possible but knowing Alice, she would drag it out as long as possible. She loved it when I was her Barbie doll.

When Alice was finished with my make-up she wouldn't let me look in the mirror and to be honest, I was sort of afraid to look in it anyways. She took a dark purple dress out of one of the many shopping bags and held it up. She didn't even have to say anything for me to realize that she wanted me to put it on. I sighed and grabbed the dress form her hand and put it on.

When I turned around Alice's face lit up. "What magic I can work," she said as she walked me over to my full-length mirror. When I looked in it I was stunned. I actually looked really good.

"Wow." That was the only thing I could say.

Alice put her hands on my shoulders. "I told you that you would look amazing!"

Then I remembered our deal. "So," I started. "What was you're vision about?"

At that very moment the doorbell rang. I looked up at Alice and she said, "You're about to find out."

Before I could leave the room she tossed a pair of shoes at me and surprisingly enough, I caught them. "I have absolutely brilliant timing," she whispered to herself as I left.

I very carefully walked down the steps and answered the door. There standing before me was Jacob. He was wearing a black collared shirt with a pair of jeans and a smile on his face. _Alice really does have good timing_, I thought.

Jacob looked me up and down. "Let me guess, Alice had a vision," Jacob asked in a husky voice.

"She did but she didn't say anything about…" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"You look beautiful, Bells."

I smiled and my cheeks turned a new shade of red. "Why, thank you."

Jacob smiled back at me and slipped his hand around my waist to pull me in for a kiss. His lips were soft and warm just like they always were; I started to get butterflies in my stomach. Jacob pulled away and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"And to where are we going?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You'll see."

I had no idea where I was because I was blindfolded. I thought I recognized some of the turns that Jacob made which would mean we where somewhere in La Push but I really had no clue. When the car stopped I heard Jacob get out and open my door. He grabbed my hand and my waist and guided me to this unknown location.

"Don't let me fall," I said through a laugh.

Jacob kissed my cheek and said, "I would never let you fall."

As we were walking I felt sand underneath my feet. It reminded me of the day we met on the beach. I had flirted with him so much to pump him of information. It seemed like that was so long ago. I remembered how young Jacob looked then, I was young too but Jacob was the one who had changed the most since then.

"Okay, we're here." Jacob took off my blindfold and I opened my eyes to something I would have never expected.

We were on the beach and there were candles in a large circle in front of us with a blanket in the middle. There was also a whole bunch of desserts set out on different colored plates and bowls.

"Oh. My. God." They were the only words that escaped my mouth as I stared wide-eyed at everything.

Jacob just chuckled and I turned to look at him. "You are the sweetest guy in the world. You know that, right?"

"I like to make my girl happy."

"You make me happy no matter what, Jake." He beamed at this.

Jacob took my hand and we sat in the middle of the blanket facing each other. "I love you so much, Bells."

"I love you, too, and I _love_ it when you tell me that you love me."

I just stared at him for a moment, taking it all in. He was perfect. In my heart I did believe that he was my soulmate. I never believed in soulmates before, I thought that it was crazy to believe that there was one person in the world that was meant for you. I was proved wrong. Jacob and I were _perfect_ for each other. Like two pieces of a puzzle.

Just looking at Jacob made me want to kiss him and after a half hour I gave in. When our lips met I wanted so much more. Jacob fell back and I fell on top of him. He had one hand on my neck and one on my back. Jacob pulled my shirt up halfway and it sent serge of energy through my body.

He kissed me with a certain urgency that I couldn't match. I loved Jacob so much and I wanted to show him how much I loved him. There was only one way that I could show him how I felt. I think I knew at that moment that I was ready.

I kissed Jacob's neck as he ran his hands through my hair. I could only imagine how badly he wanted me. "Jake," I whispered into his ear.

"Hmm," he replied, too busy sucking my neck to make words.

I felt my heart fluttering like a hummingbirds wings and I actually thought that it might fly out of my chest. "Take me back to your place."

He pulled me back so he could look me in the eyes. "You sure?" I nodded. Jacob stared at me for a moment, probably trying to see how well I knew my own desires. But I knew what I wanted and nothing was going to change that.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry readers but I don't write lemons, at least not yet. Also, I just started another story that is completely different and a little out there, I have to admit, but it is a Jacob/Bella story so you should definitely check it out when I post it. But don't worry; I will still be updating this story regularly. And remember reviews make me happy and give me lots of new ideas...**


	14. Graduation surprises

**100 Reviews! My goodness, you guys are awesome. Thank you so much! Sorry this chapter took so long to post but I couldn't really think of anything good to write for this chapter. Also, I changed my mind; I'm not going to post my other story until I am done with this one. It would be way to complicated to keep up with two stories. Plus, I plan on keeping this story for a while. Here is chapter fourteen...**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up to sunshine pouring through the window. My eyes fluttered open to see Jacob next to me. Last night had been perfect and the way I had always imagined it. I smiled at the thought. After last night, it felt like there was a pink aura around my entire body. It was the first time I had ever felt like this. I felt completely and entirely loved.

I turned over and watched Jacob sleep. He was snoring lightly in my ear but it was soothing to me. His arm was around my waist and holding me tight up against his body. I put my head up against his chest and listened to his breathing. I wanted to say like this for at least a while longer; I would stay like this forever if it were possible.

When Jacob finally woke up he said, "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey," I responded, a smile spreading across my face.

Jacob kissed the top of my head and put his hand under my chin to make me look at him. "My God, Bells, you are so sexy."

I giggled and blushed. "Why, thank you. But, did you know that you are _more_ than sexy?"

"Really?"

I sighed. "It's true."

We both laughed and I nuzzled closer to Jacob. "I love you so much," I said, almost dreamily.

"I love you, too. More than you will ever know." He paused for a minute and looked at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Jacob was silent and I looked up at him, making eye contact. "What do you see your future as?" His face showed all signs of seriousness.

That was a question I never thought I would be asked but still, I didn't need to think about it. I knew where I wanted to be. "Well," I begun. "I see myself waking up to you everyday. And we are extremely happy, just like the way we are now. Also, I see us getting married and having kids."

"Really?"

I frowned at his tone. "You sound surprised," I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Not so much as surprised but impressed. You didn't even have to think about it."

"Why would I have to think about it? You _are _my future. Am I not yours?" I asked, the last part jokingly.

"Of course you're my future. I _can't_ imagine a life without you," Jacob responded.

I smiled and he smiled back at me. "That's good."

We stayed there for a while. Jacob's arms were wrapped around me and I had my head against his chest. That was until it hit me that I was graduating today. I jerked forward and cursed under my breath. "What's wrong," Jacob asked as he sat up.

"I have graduation in like a few hours!" I got up, grabbed my clothes off the floor and begun to put them on. "Plus I have to get there early and I told Alice that she could help me get ready…" I trailed off as leaned over to put my shoes on. When I stood up Jacob was in his jeans and grabbing his keys.

It took us fifteen minutes to get back to my house and I saw a very impatient Alice outside on the steps. "Alright, I'll see you at graduation," I told Jacob before giving him a kiss. "Thanks for last night, " I whispered.

"Thank _you_," he responded and I giggled.

When I got out of the car I raced up to Alice. "Where have you been? You are graduating in three hours!" she was already dragging me into the house as she said this. "I have everything set out for you but I wasn't sure what shoes you would want to wear." She turned to me with a serious face. "You do not want to fall." Well if anyone was going to fall, it would be me.

"You should probably go with the black flats."

"I don't have black flats, Alice."

She held them up. "You do now." I sighed and took them.

Alice and I debated what I should wear under my graduation gown; apparently jeans and shirt were unacceptable to Alice. "Your best bet would probably be the white halter dress."

"What? I don't have—"

Alice help up the dress. "You went shopping again, didn't you," I accused.

"I can't help it! Plus this will look so cute in you!" Alice squealed, admiring the dress.

I just looked at her. "Did you buy me a new wardrobe, too?"

She bit her lip. "Alice!"

"I just bought you a couple things and really Bella, is it that terrible that I want you to look…stylish?"

I shook my head. "Let's just forget about it." I was already stressed out enough.

Alice examined me for a minute with a brush in her hand. "That's some nice sex hair you have there, Bella."

My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. "How do you know?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I know lots of things. But when you didn't come home I sort of figured it out. Not to mention you smell like dog on every part of your body." I was getting a little uncomfortable now.

"Uh, let's change the subject," I pleaded.

"Okay, where are you going to college?"

I groaned when I heard this. "Alice, you know that I don't know yet."

"Well, I sent out your application, knowing you would leave it to last minute, and guess what?"

I waited a minute before asking, "What?"

"You got accepted into a lot of schools," Alice said as she finished curling my hair. I didn't even notice that she had picked up the curling iron. She left for a minute and came back with a can of hairspray.

"No," I quickly said, swatting her hand away. "That is were I draw the line."

"Bella, it is going to be really warm and humid today. If I don't spray your hair it will go flat."

I rolled my eyes. "Not too much," I muttered and Alice told me to cover my eyes as she spray more than half a can onto my hair.

"That's enough," I choked out, suffocating from the fumes.

Alice stepped back a few feet and examined me. "I think you are ready."

Charlie got home a few minutes before I had to leave so he said he would just meet us there. Alice and I were already on our way to the school. "Here are those letters from the colleges," she said as she reached into her light blue purse.

She pulled out four big envelopes and I held them in front of me. With a sigh, I took them and started to open. The first one that I opened was from Washington State, which wasn't far at all and was probably the most likely candidate. The next ones were from Harvard, Princeton, and Yale.

"How in the hell did I get into these colleges?" I asked, leaning in Alice's direction.

"It doesn't matter, I already know where you are going." It annoyed me that she knew before I had even really decided.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I saw Jessica and Angela waving at me. "Get out here and I'll park," Alice told me.

As I walked over I saw that Jessica already had her camera out and she was rushing over to me. "Bella!" she yelled and hugged me. Then, she took a picture of us. "Were you with Alice Cullen?"

"Uh, yeah. She's visiting," I responded, keeping it short.

"Come on, girls!" Mike shouted at us.

Jessica seemed to be highly annoyed by this. "We'll be there in a minute, " she hissed.

Angela, Jessica and I started making our way up to the field. "Why does graduation have to be outside?" Angela complained.

"Because they want us to die of heat stroke," I said and we all laughed.

I saw Mike and Ben ahead of us. I was praying that Mike wouldn't make a move in me. But, he did. Mike actually got up the courage to put his hand on my back. I was hoping that Jacob wouldn't see. If he did, Mike would get his Diploma and a punch in the face. Jessica must have noticed were Mike's hand was and I flashed her pleading eyes. "So how's Jacob?" she asked and Mike dropped his hand.

"That La Push kid?"

Before I could answer Jessica stepped in. "Yes, Mike, she's been darting him for like months now."

Mike seemed confused because his brows furrowed. "Huh?"

Angela snorted. "You didn't know? Haven't you noticed how happy Bella's been?" Mike didn't answer and I mouthed 'Thank you' to Jessica.

Before I went up to get my Diploma, I was praying that I wasn't going to fall. And lucky for me, I didn't. Mike was not as lucky; he seemed extremely distracted by something and tripped. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it.

I saw that Alice was sitting in the fourth and my mouth fell slightly open when I saw that she was actually sitting next to Jacob. They couldn't stand each other and yet there they were. I kept my eyes on them for a moment and realized that something was wrong. Alice had a concerned expression on her face and so did Jacob. I started getting anxious and wanted this whole thing to be over so I could go talk to them. I started biting my nails, which I knew drove Alice crazy but I was nervous. Something was entirely wrong.

As soon as graduation was done with I rushed over Jacob and Alice. "What's wrong?"

I asked in a somewhat shaky voice.

Jacob and Alice looked at each other and then Alice said, "Maybe you should tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Jacob pulled my to the side. "Look I don't want you to get worried or anything, Bells, we can handle it so—"

"Just tell me," I interrupted, my heart racing.

Jacob looked around to make sure nobody was in listening distance. "There's a new vampire in town."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cliffhanger! You can love them and hate them at the same time. But, let me tell you, the next chapter is going to be filled with lots of action and it will definitely be a shocker. Remember reviews make me happy and help me get chapters you faster.**


	15. This has to happen to me

I couldn't stand the silence during the ride home. It was unbearable. I was in the passenger side of Alice's car and Jacob was following behind us. I didn't get many details about the new vampire. Alice said that it would be best that we talk where people were less likely to over hear.

I stared out the windshield into the darkness and Alice did the same. We hadn't spoken a word since we were at the school. I think I was partially afraid of asking her anything but still, part of me wanted answers, even if they did give me nightmares.

My foot started tapping up against the side door; I was growing impatient. Alice noticed and said in a calm voice, "You shouldn't worry."

_Shouldn't worry?_ Had Alice gone insane? The last time there was a vampire in town I almost died. Almost. And what did this vampire want anyway? "Alice," I started. "Tell me something."

She hesitated, biting down on her lip. "Well, I know that it's a male."

That was a simple response and not one that wanted but I proceeded to ask more questions. "Does he have a name?" I asked, slightly sarcastic.

"Yes, but I don't know what it is…yet. I'm sure it will turn up in one of my visions though." The way she said it made me think that she was totally fine with the whole situation.

I turned toward her. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, Bella!" she shrieked, which made my eyes widen.

I sunk into my seat. "Sorry," I muttered.

Alice took a deep breath and turned onto my street. "Me too. I just a little stressed right now."

As she pulled into the driveway I looked at my house. It was dark even though I could swear I left the light outside on. Alice turned off the car and opened her door. Then she suddenly slipped out and whipped her body around to me. "Stay here," she ordered.

"What? Why?" I asked but she had already closed the door and locked me in. I watched as Alice approached Jacob and told him something that made his hands tremble. Alice motioned over to where I was and in an instance Jacob was opened my door. I got out voluntarily as Jacob grabbed my hand and towed me into the house.

I turned my head and watched as Alice disappeared into the shadows. "What's going on?" I asked, as I twisted my key into the lock of my door. A rush of cooler air hit my face as I opened it.

"Smells like bloodsucker."

"It's been here?"

"I guess it's possible but Alice is going to find out." I was grateful that Jacob had started calling Alice by her name and not _bloodsucker_ or _leech_.

"Do you think that it's possible that the vampire wants me?" I was very much afraid of his answer but I knew that I had to be a possibility.

Jacob was silent for a moment and then answered, "I doubt it."

I walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down. Jacob followed and brought me a light blue blanket that I wrapped around me. Jacob sat next to me and pulled me in. I felt so safe with him.

Waiting was the worst part. Each time I looked over at the clock I would get more and more nervous. "What if something happened to Alice?"

"Nothing happened."

"How do you know?"

Jacob sighed. "I just do."

"Are you okay?" I asked. I seemed that Jacob was acting a little strange.

He responded with a flat, "Yeah."

I looked at him for a moment. Something _was_ wrong but he wasn't telling me what it was. I was about to pursue the conversation further when Alice walked in. I got up immediately and rushed over to her. "Well, someone has definitely been around here," she said. "But I think they might just be passing through."

I let out a sigh of relief but I knew the worrying wouldn't be over. Alice turned her focus to Jacob. "Would you mind staying with Bella tonight, I have a few things to take care of and she shouldn't be here by herself."

"Sure," he replied.

What in the world was going on? Alice was leaving and going somewhere but she didn't say where exactly she was going. Which meant she didn't want me to know. "What's going on?" I asked, looking at Alice and then to Jacob as I said it.

Jacob took a step closer to me so that he was only a few inches away. He pushed my hair behind my ear and kept his hand on my cheek. "Nothing. Bells, everything is fine. You just have to let us take care of this situation…now, if you don't mind I have to go talk to the pack and I'll be back later on tonight, okay?"

"Okay," I said in a whisper.

Alice grabbed my hand and took me into the kitchen. She was in the middle of making tea when she said that I should go change into something more comfortable. Once I was in my room I went to my closet and pulled out a dark blue top and a pair light jeans. That was when I felt a breeze of cool air hit me. I turned around and saw that my window was open. _I didn't open that,_ I thought. "Alice!" I yelled.

She appeared in my doorway in a second "What, what?"

I swallowed hard. "I didn't leave that open," I told her in shaky voice, pointing to the window.

Alice inhaled and her eyes widened. "Go downstairs," she ordered and I did as she said.

I started pacing in the kitchen and biting my nails. I really was an awful habit but I couldn't stop. Alice didn't have to tell me, I knew that the vampire had been in my room. Was it after me?

I sat down at the kitchen table and put my face into my hands. If I was so tired, I might have just cried. It had been a long day and I really needed to rest but how could I sleep knowing everything that I did?

When Alice came to find me a couple minutes later she showed a drained expression on her face. She leaned up against the wall and stared out the window. "I don't think it's safe for you to stay here," she finally said. After hearing this, my head collided with the table. I turned my head and saw that Alice was crouched down beside me. "It will be okay." Her words were intended to comfort me but they ended up doing very little.

"No it won't," I whined and hid my face.

"I promise, nothing is going to happen to you or anybody else."

My head snapped up. "Anybody _else_?"

"Oh, I didn't want to tell you but I guess I have to now. You see, I came across two hikers and…there was no blood left in them." As she told me this new information I felt like I was going to throw up.

I turned towards the window and looked out. The weather had taken a turn for the worst and the skies were now filled with dark clouds. "Storms coming," Alice yelled as she was making her way into the living room. "It's going to be a bad one."

"Great," I muttered.

I wandered into the living and stood next to Alice. "What do we do?"

Alice seemed to be thinking very hard about something when she answered me. "Bella, do you think that you could stay here for ten minutes by yourself? I swear I will only be ten minutes and I'll be in the area if you need me." Her words were so fast that it took me a minute to understand what all she had just said.

"Oh, sure, I'll be fine," I assured her.

"If anything happens I want you to–"

I cut her off. "Scream?"

"Well I guess that's one option. But, I would probably see you in a vision if anything was going to happen so you don't have anything to worry about."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

She just rolled her eyes and headed towards the door and once it had opened it she put her chin one the side of the door. "Ten minutes," she reminded me as if I had forgotten. In a flash, Alice was gone and I was all alone.

I couldn't help but feel a little freaked out. Alice and Jacob were gone and I was alone. Jacob was mad at me for some reason. Alice was telling me something. And there was vampire in Forks that had been in my bedroom and most likely wanted to _get_ me. Now I was really starting to get scared but at the same time I wanted to curl up in a ball on the floor and cry. Everything was going wrong right now.

My thoughts were interrupted by the weak feeling in the pit of my stomach. I immediately rushed to the bathroom and emptied the entire contents of my stomach. I slouched down onto the floor and stared at the wall. _Could today get any worse? _I thought harshly.

It took me a few minutes to get up but when I did I felt dizzy. I grabbed a hold of the sink and turned the water on to cold. I let the water fill my cupped hands and then I threw it onto my face. As I leaned over the sink, water dripped off of me. I finally grabbed a hand towel and dried my face. Looking back up into the mirror I saw my reflection and wasn't too happy about it. I looked tired and worn out. I groaned and threw the bathroom door open and then slammed it shut.

As I slowly walked down the stairs I froze midway. I watched as the open front door swung against the wind. "Alice?" I whispered into the open air. There was no response and I was terrified to move. "Jake?" I waited but there was still no response.

At my side, I felt my hands starting to tremble. All the lights in the house were off except the one in my bedroom. I very slowly made my way back up the stairs and across the hall. I back up into my room and closed the door so that it made no noise. I swallowed hard because I had no idea what to do. Than I realized that I had a phone in my room and I could call Alice. As I turned around, out of the corner of my eye, I caught a figure. My eyes averted to that spot in my room and I stopped dead in my tracks. I was looking in the face of a vampire.

My heart started racing and I would have screamed if it weren't for the loss of my voice. Sooner then I knew it, there was a cold hand around my mouth and I started to panic. That was before my vision was getting spotty with blackness and before it all overcame me.

* * *

I wasn't sure if I dreaming or not because when I opened my eyes I figured that this was something you would see in a horror movie. I was laying face down on a cold tile floor in a darkened room. I quickly moved my head to the side and saw that there was nothing else in this room except a mirror I was being kept in. There was only a few windows behind me that let the moonlight show through. My hands went to my throbbing head while I sighed quietly. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I thought;_ I'm going to die._

I heard what sounded like a door opening and I opened my eyes. I saw the same vampire that had been in my room. He walked toward me and I sat up still clenching my head. My body was filling with fear and dread and my heart started beating incredibly fast.

The vampire was probably around six foot and had short dark brown hair that was spiked up. He had pale-white skin and red eyes. For some reason when he looked at me I felt like there was nothing to be scared about. His face didn't portray any signs of being dangerous. Still, he was a vampire and there was no doubt that he drank human blood.

Out of nowhere he started to laugh. "I'm sorry, I haven't formally introduced myself. My name's Grayson."

I stayed quiet until he spoke again. "You knew my sister," he told me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, almost not letting him finish his sentence.

His voice was low and calm. "Does the name Victoria ring a bell?"

I gasped. This situation just got a whole lot worse. "I didn't know that she had a brother." My words were fast and shaky. He didn't look at all like Victoria.

Grayson chuckled. "Yes, well most people don't. We're actually twins but we weren't exactly on speaking term."

I noticed the past tense that he used and figured that he already knew that she was dead. "She wanted to kill me, that's why she's dead."

"Oh, I know. I know all about you. About your past with Edward, and believe it or not I knew Edward. Yes, we weren't exactly friends but we weren't enemies either. He actually convinced me to switch to a 'vegetarian' lifestyle for a while there but it is quite hard to go from humans to animals." He paused and looked around the room like he was waiting for something to happen. "Please tell Alice that I said hello, will you?"

"You're not going to kill me?" I was terrified of his answer.

He looked up to the ceiling and then back to me. "Not yet. You see, it is hard to be so close to you and not _want_ to kill you…but," he put his cold hand around my cheek and I flinched. "It would be a waste to kill somebody as beautiful as you, even if you are human…I like to play games with the _ones_ that I want."

"You want me." This was not a question.

"In more ways than one, my darling." I felt absolutely disgusted.

He got up in one swift movement and headed towards the door. Once he was there he turned. "Sorry about the injuries," he said. "And by the way, this won't be the last time you'll be seeing me, Bella." As he said my name he took once last look at my body, which made me shiver, and left.

I looked down at my arms and they were covered in streaming blood. I put my hand to my face and when it took it away there was blood on it. I was surprised that I didn't even feel the wounds but maybe it was because my body was so cold.

The room was spinning now and I was fighting to keep my eyes open. I was afraid that if I closed them then I would for sure pass out. Who knows how long I could be here for.

I tried to get up but I was starting to feel the pain. It was all over. I laid back down onto the floor and started to cry. _Alice, where are you?_ I thought hopelessly. I stared at the white ceiling for what seemed like forever. The tears on my cheeks were starting to dry but my chest was still heaving. I started to think about Jacob when tears started forming my eyes. _I love you, Jake._

I wasn't sure if I was going to die here or not. What if Grayson decided to come back? I shivered at the thought. But at the exact time I was thinking that I heard the door to my right kick in. I looked over franticly, not knowing what to expect.

There was Alice standing in the doorway. "Bella!" she shouted and ran over to me. She slid down next to me. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Bella, your future just disappeared out of nowhere!"

"Alice, no! I'm bleeding!" I shrieked, even though it hurt every inch of my body. Apparently this factor had not settled in her brain.

She began to shake her head. "No, I have to get you somewhere safe."

Before I could say anything else she picked me up and started running. Sooner then I knew it, we were outside. She was running so fast that everything was a blur. She dodged trees and bushes as I was on the verge of unconsciousness. My eyelids felt heavy but I forced them open when Alice stopped.

We were in the middle of the dense woods. "Why are we here?" I managed to say but it was only in a low whisper.

"They're close." Alice put me on my feet and held me close so that I wouldn't fall over.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

The pain in my lower back was really starting to hurt me and kept me from answering her question. "Ouch!" I complained and clutched my stomach. I felt a liquid on my hands and looked down at it. Blood. It was everywhere.

Alice threw her hand across her nose and her mouth so she wouldn't breathe in the smell. Moments later six huge wolves emerged from the trees. I couldn't make eye contact with any of them. I felt myself slipping away but I tried to hang on. I felt warm hands touch my skin and pick me up off the ground. I was pretty sure that I was Jacob.

The next thing I heard was Alice's voice. "We have a problem."

And that was the last thing I heard before the blackness overcame me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I really didn't want to introduce a new character but I just couldn't resist. I thought it might add something new to the story and take it up a notch. Also, I did a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, if you caught it. Let's just ask the question 'Why did Bella get sick out of the blue?' I'm sure there is a few possibilities…**


	16. Saying goodbye and hello

**I know this chapter is really delayed but I had to rewrite it since my Laptop failed to save it. But the good news is that I think this chapter is a lot better than the one I wrote before.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It had been two weeks since my _encounter _with Grayson. Every time I thought about it a chill would run down my spine and fear trickled up every inch of my body. I was scared. A simple shutting of a door would make me jump. I hadn't told anyone about what Grayson had said to me; I needed too.

I didn't know who I should tell first, Alice or Jacob. I knew I wanted to tell Jacob but I was afraid of what he would think. And what if he got really angry and phased? But then again, he might take it the wrong way to me telling Alice. Still, Alice would know how to handle the situation better.

I decided to go with Alice. I started to walk around the house looking for her and finally found her in my bedroom. She was wearing a pink embroidered top and a dark wash skinny jean with a silver belt. He looked at me with disapproval in her eyes. Obviously, she not happy with my appearance. I had my hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and was wearing yesterday's clothes. I could really care less at the moment.

"Alice, I have to talk to you."

She stood up straight and walked right past me like she didn't hear me. "Alice?"

"Follow me, Bella."

So I did. I followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen where she started pulling things out of the cabinets. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten all day." This was true. I had felt sick off and on the past couple weeks but it was probably just a cold.

"I guess I'll have something little," I offered.

Alice gave a slight smile and continued. She put a pot of boiling water on the stove and put the lid on. She turned to me and leaned on the counter. "I need to know what happened that night. I keep having these visions and they're just…never mind."' Alice started shaking her head. "Bella, you remember that James was a tracker, right?"

A bad feeling entered the pit of my stomach and I threw my arm around it. "Bella, what's wrong?" Alice rushed over to the other side of me.

"It's nothing I just don't feel good."

"Still? Bella, you've been saying that for the past–"

I cut her off. "I know, it's just a cold."

We were both silent for a few minutes until Alice spoke again. "So you're tired all the time and you feel sick constantly and it's…a cold?"

"That _is_ the definition of a cold."

Alice sighed. "I think it might be more then a cold."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you…there's the possibility that you are –" Before Alice could finish her face went entirely blank.

"What is it?"

"Your future disappeared," as she said this her eyes widened.

I slowly asked, "What does that mean?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." When she said this it was barely audible. She walked over to the kitchen phone and dialed a number that I didn't see. On the other line someone answered.

"You need to get down here." She hung up right after she said those words.

"Who was that?" I asked but Alice just looked at me.

"Bella, I have to leaving soon. But I don't want you to think that I'll never see you again. I'll definitely come and visit. It's just–"

I finished her sentence. "You have a life, and Jasper."

"I guess that's one way of putting it."

Alice went back to fixing me something to eat but I knew that I was less than hungry right now. "I'm going to miss you, Alice."

"I know. I'll miss you, too."

"When do you think you're going to leave?" I wanted to cry thinking about Alice leaving but I always knew that she was going to have go sometime.

"When everything calms down around here, which shouldn't long."

"Where are you living anyways?" I didn't know why I hadn't asked this before.

"Well, Jasper and I were talking about moving back up to Alaska for a little while, just the two of us. It would nice, you know?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

Then of course, Alice had to ask the one question I did not want to answer. "So what are you doing about college?"

I groaned and let my face fall into my cupped hands. I knew I was not getting out of this one. "I'm going to Washington State."

I looked up to see Alice roll her eyes. "I already know that, silly. What are you going for?"

"I don't know," I whispered.

Alice put a plate of pasta in front off me and I was pretty sure I was going to get I lecture.

"Don't you think you should start thinking about it?"

"I don't know what I want to do," I said as I stabbed the pasta with my fork a shoved it in my mouth, even though I would probably throw it back up later tonight.

Alice looked like she was in deep concentration when she thoughtfully said, "Maybe you should take some cooking classes."

It was like she planted the thought in my head purposefully. I actually started thinking about it and saw Alice smile out of the corner of my eye. "That's not a bad idea," I remarked.

"You could become a chef!" she said it with so much enthusiasm that I couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to feel so light. Alice shrugged and said, "Maybe."

"Maybe," I repeated.

When Alice went into the other room I opened one of the kitchen windows and dumped the rest of my pasta out of it. If I threw it in the trash there was the possibility that Alice would find it. I remembered doing the exact same thing when I was ten and didn't want to finish my dinner. I giggled at the memory.

Just as I put my plate in the sink I heard Alice hang up the phone. "Who as that?" I asked.

"It was Jasper…its just that something happened and I really need to be there." She rushed over to me and took both of my hands. "I'll be back soon."

The tone in Alice's voice made my worry. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about. I already called the _dog—_I mean Jacob_—_and he should be here—" Alice was interrupted be the sound of the door opening.

"Jake!" I hadn't seen him in five days and I felt like _forever_.

"Hey, Bells." I ran up and threw my arms around him. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I missed you."

I then kissed him lightly on the lips but Alice cleared her throat and I pulled away. "I'll be going then," she said as she passed us and headed toward the door.

"Alice, wait!" I called after her. When she stopped, I rushed to her and hugged her. She gave me a tight squeeze. I wondered how long she would really be gone for.

When Alice pulled away she smiled and nodded in Jacob's direction. "Take care of her."

Jacob rolled his eyes in which seemed like annoyance. "Yeah, I will."

The next time I looked, Alice was gone. At that second it felt like a part of me was torn away. I had some how become attached to Alice m and even though I knew she was coming back, she wouldn't always be here. That was something I needed to accept.

I breathed out slowly, hoping it would take the sudden sadness with it. Jacob pulled me into another hug and it made me feel me feel warm all over. I was glad he was here.

"It smells like…_her_ in here."

I decided to make a joke. "Would you like me to scrub the entire house down?"

Jacob chuckled. "No. But it would help if you took a shower," he confessed.

I rolled my eyes and gave a little laugh. "I can do that!"

I ran up the stairs and went into the bathroom. Once I turned the water on I went into my room to find some clean clothes. I saw something shiny out of the corner of my eye. On my bed there was a small clear blue bag with a note on top. I took it off and began to read it.

_Bella,_

_I miss you already. I really wish I didn't have to leave but I had to._

_Believe me when I say I won't be long. But, there is something I am_

_worried about—I don't think it's just s cold. So please take it._

_All my love,_

_Alice_

I stood there completely frozen. I read the note over and over again but nothing changed the words. I reached for the bag and got enough courage to finally open it. It was what I had feared—a pregnancy test.

I stared at it for a good five minutes. _I couldn't be,_ I though repeatedly. What scared me the most was that everything added up. I swallowed hard, breathing in and out slowly.

That was when I heard footsteps coming up the steps. _Damn it! _my mind screamed at me. I grabbed my bed pillows and tucked the pink and white cardboard box behind it. I stumbled across my floor, tripping on old clothes that were on the ground, to my closet. I quickly grabbed anything that was lying on my floor and launched it into the back of the closet.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob entered my room just as I was pulling some random item of clothing out.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said it too fast, which made the words sound a little garbled.

I waited with a nervous stomach and a racing heart for his response. "Okay. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, definitely." _Other than the fact that I could have a growing person inside of me! _I put my hand to my head. "I'm going to take a shower," I announced as I walked passed Jacob and into the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me, keeping my hands on the door. I rested my forehead on the door and listened for Jacob to go back downstairs. When he finally did, I removed my clothed and got in the shower. I had a lot to think about.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know nothing much happened in this chapter so bare with me. I'll be starting the next chapter later on tonight and I will definitely make sure that it's longer. The ideas are spinning in my head already…**

.


	17. Waiting can be the worst

Half were negative and half were positive. _Oh, that's just wonderful_, I decided. Why was this happening to me? And of course Alice had to leave right when I really needed her. If I wasn't so tired I might have cried.

Now I needed to make a doctors appointment. I tried to think of ways that it wouldn't get back to Charlie. He knew a lot of people in this town and there was no doubt in my mind that he would find out.

I stopped thinking about it and grabbed the towel and started to dry my hair out, there was no way that I was going to blow dry it. After a minute I got tired and didn't care if my hair was still wet. I dropped the towel onto the ground and walked into the hallway. I'd pick it up later.

It was way to dark in the house and I was afraid that I was going to trip on something and end up falling down the stairs. Before I could reach the light on the wall I slammed into something, making me stumbled back. Strong arms grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"You need to be more careful," Jacob's voice told me.

"It's too dark, I can't see!"

"_I_ can see perfectly." My eyes narrowed in jealousy.

"Well, that's just great for you," I remarked sarcastically.

My eyes hung heavy and my balance was not the best. "Tired?" Jacob asked but I didn't sound like a question.

"Very," I replied.

Jacob started to lead me to my bedroom, keeping both hands on my waist to prevent me from falling over. He set me down on my bed and I got under the covers. Jacob laid next to me and drew me in closer. I was thankful for the warmth considering it had been unusually cold the last few days of June.

I glanced out my window to see lightning light up the sky. I closed my eyes and listened for thunder but there was none. Far off in the distance I heard a wolf howl. My eyes flashed open and I looked up at Jacob.

"I'm not taking any risks," he said.

I was about to protest when Jacob spoke. "And plus, they volunteered."

"Who did?" I asked curiously.

"Embry was first and then Quil tagged along. Quil was completely thrilled about it. He thinks that it's so cool…he just loves it."

I understood. "And you think the opposite."

"We all do." Jacob stopped to think about it. "But then again, it's times like this when it's all worth it."

"What do you mean?"

"I can protect you. I can protect in ways that I couldn't if I was still…_normal_." I laughed at the word. I nuzzled closer and felt sleep coming over me.

_What surrounded me was a familiar forest. I had been here in dreams before but this time it was entirely different. I was walking, trying to find my way out. I was lost in the woods alone._

"_Did you miss me?" A male voice asked._

_I turned around looking for them but no one was there. It was just me. _

"_Well of course you did, who wouldn't?" the voice sounded familiar in a way but I still couldn't place it._

_I began to panic, running through the woods. _

"_Bella." I looked over to my right and saw Alice._

"_Alice!"_

_She was backing away now. "You have to run, Bella. Run!"_

_I did as she told me but then something made me stop. I looked around and saw something a few yards away. I walked toward it and determined that it was some sort of animal. As I got closer it became clear that it was a wolf. A very large wolf. Then there was another one, then another._

_They were in a trail and I followed it. When I looked back they were gone. I stood still, waiting for something to happen._

"_There you are." Someone grabbed my hand. It felt like ice. I turned around and saw him standing there._

_Grayson. _

_I screamed at the top of my lungs and he lunged at me._

I gasped and my entire torso flew upward so that I was staring at my wall. "What? What happened?" Jacob asked, fully awake now.

My heart was beating uncontrollably; it felt like I had just ran a marathon. "Bad dream."

Jacob's arms wrapped around me and pulled me back onto his chest. I was shaking, frightened by my dream. "It's okay," Jacob said, tying to calm me. "I'm here."

I knew there was no sleeping after this. The rest of the night I would just lay awake, waiting for morning. I mostly stared at my clock, watching the numbers change. Then at five, I slowly moved and watched the sun rise. It was really beautiful. The sun glowed as it rose over the horizon.

At six-thirty Jacob got up slowly, thinking I was asleep, and quietly left. Probably going to talk to the pack. I just laid there and pulled the covers over my head. I finally got up at nine. It was Wednesday so Charlie was already at work. He left a note saying he would be home late.

Then it dawned on me, I had to make a doctors appointment. Even though I felt a lot better this morning I had to go, just to make sure. I grabbed the phone, dialed, and made an appointment for today at eleven. The sooner the better.

I told Jacob where I was going and he insisted that someone go with but I told him that he was crazy and that it was sunny out. No vampire would dare take the risk of being exposed.

I waited for my doctor to come back. Lucky for me she said the test results would only take an hour or two so I decided to wait. When she called me back in I was hoping for good news.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, you're not pregnant," Dr. Snow told me. Relief washed over me but was then replaced with an uneasy feeling.

"Then what was making me so sick?"

She exhaled and looked down at her chart. "I have no idea."

I brushed it off. "Well, as long as I'm okay now, right?"

"Right. But, I need you to call if you start experiencing anything out of the ordinary or if the symptoms reoccur," she said very seriously.

"I will," I told her. "Oh, can you make sure that this doesn't get back to Charlie?"

She smiled. "Don't worry, our patients files are completely confidential. Nothing leaves this room."

"Okay, thanks."

Right when I walked through my door the phone rang. I raced to get it and answered, "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Alice." I smiled hearing her voice. "How are you?"

"I'm great. You were wrong though, I'm not pregnant."

She was silent. "Are you sure?"

"Yup, I just got back from the doctors."

"Oh," I could tell she was surprised. "That's good but what made you sick?" I was wondering when the questions were going to stop.

"I don't know."

There was silence until I asked, "Are _you_ okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Um, I think I'll be back sooner than I thought I would be. I think that Jasper will be coming with me though. He missed me _a lot _so we'll just get someplace to live and I'll be able to be around when you need me." She said it incredibly fast but she sounded happy about it.

"You don't have to do that," I whispered, appalled at myself that I let myself get this way—unable to be without Alice. I thought of her as my family, like she was my sister. I wondered how she thought of me.

"Of course I do. I'm not going to leave and disappear, that would be fair."

I felt a rush of emotions come over me. "What about Alaska?"

"It's not going any place."

I laughed, on the brink of tears. "Global Warming says otherwise."

"You're impossible, Bella. Anyways, I'll be back today but then I'll have to go back in about a week," Alice informed me.

"Really? You'll be here today! Oh my gosh, Alice, you've barely been gone a day." I knew I sounded overly happy.

"I know. Look I don't want to get you worried or anything but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen so I thought I should be there." Alice's voice was worried and cautious. "Just in case," she added.

"Oh, okay, well I'll be careful." Alice was always a worrier. "So, don't worry. The wolves are here so nothing_ should_ happen." I waited a moment to ask, "Did my future come back, yet?"

This time Alice spoke as if she were in a rush. "It comes and goes but that is only because of the…wolves. I can't see them so I won't be able to see you."

I was surprised. "You _can't_ see them? Well that explains some things."

Alice changed the subject. "I'll be there soon. I'm running so it won't be long."

"Where are you running from? Can't you take a plane?"

"That will take too long, running is faster and I can get there within the hour."

My eyebrows rose. I had forgotten how fast Alice was, she was almost invisible when she ran. "I'll see you soon, then."

"All right, bye, Bella." The other line disconnected before I could say anything else. She was most likely already heading for Forks.

I heard the front door open and Quil walked into the kitchen, which threw me off a bit. What was he doing here? "Hey," I said.

"Hello, Bella…uh, you need to come with me." When he talked, he didn't look at me. He just stared at the wall that was behind me.

"Where?"

He seemed really anxious. "La Push."

"But, why, what's wrong?"

"Look, we just have to leave! I promised Jacob that I would keep you safe and we have to leave now!" He started walking towards the door but I stood in place. He turned, "Now!" he motioned for me to come. When I didn't, he came back over and grabbed my the arm, pulling me out the door but not before he snatched my car keys off the table.

Once we were outside Quil handed me my keys and opened the driver's side of the truck. "Get in!" I did as he said and got in. I wasn't sure if I had gone into shock or not. Everything seemed to be happening so slowly but at the same time it was going fast as anything.

I put the key in the ignition and saw out of the corner of my eye, Embry was right beside me, opening the door to my truck. He got in as I felt Quil get in the back. "Go," he said, but not before I saw a long scar on the side of his arm; it must have just happened.

When we got to La Push Embry said to head straight to Jacob's and then they got out leaving me alone. I had a feeling about what was going on but I didn't what to admit it.

I wasn't far when something hit my truck from left side. It wasn't hard hit but I still stopped in the middle of the road, whish probably wasn't the best decision but no one else was around. I got out and peeked around the corner of my truck. I saw nothing, absolutely nothing. I walked over to that part of my truck and saw that there was no dent or scratch. I unconsciously started to shake my head; it made no sense. I knew I felt something.

Maybe I was going crazy. What that it?

I clenched my fists into my hair, drawing my hair away from my face. I let it drop and leaned closer to my truck so that my head rested on the cool metal of the door. I took a few breaths and whispered to myself, "Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine."

I repeated twice and then opened my eyes. Just before I was about to get back in I heard a loud _snap _of the trees behind me. My heart started to race as I slowly twisted my body in the direction the noise came from. The wooded area was dark and thick with green. Listening was the hardest part, I didn't want to hear anything but at the same time I was waiting for it to happen.

I was waiting for that moment when I would pass out. I knew it had to be coming soon, it _always_ did.

After a couple minutes of silence—other than the wind—I decided that I should move. I got back in my truck. I looked for my key but they weren't there. I knew I didn't take them out of the ignition. I thought back and still didn't remember taking them out. I looked on the floor to see if some how they had fallen out but they weren't there either.

I felt a crease forming on my forehead. _Maybe I dropped them_, I thought. I grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. I was about to hit the ground when a hand slapped across my mouth and one went around my stomach, pulling me back in. I blinked three times, trying to get rid of the spots that had entered my vision.

My hands immediately flew to my mouth and I tried to remove their hand away. Their skin was freezing to the touch. A vampire.

I began to panic, moving my body all over trying to get away. That wasn't doing anything, they were too strong. "Did you miss me, darling?"

I stopped moving, my eyes widening in fear. That voice was repeating over and over in my head. I knew that voice; it was the voice that I was terrified of.

Grayson.

I mentally cussed and struggled to get off of him. But, he had his own plan that was fully in effect. "Why don't we take a walk," he whispered into my ear. I shook my head until he dragged me out of the truck.

"And don't bother screaming because _they_ won't hear you. I got a friend to leave some false trails headed north. Your wolves are no where near here." After he told me that he let out a low laugh.

I was still struggling when he picked me up bride-style, his hand still on my mouth, and started running through the trees. We were heading the opposite way out of La Push and towards Forks.

I squirmed in every which way trying to make it hard for Grayson to hold me. It didn't seem to bother him but he still tightened his grip, hurting me. He smiled at my pain and I wanted so badly to smack that smile of his face.

I didn't know how long it had been but he had gotten far. When he finally stopped he let me go and I stumbled away. My leg hurt so bad when I put weight on it. "What do you want?" I shrieked.

He looked at me with an odd expression. "I want you." His words were simple and light.

"You _can't_ have me," I said with my teeth clenched.

Grayson stared past me when he said, "Not like this, no."

"What do you mean?" my voice was angry.

He put his fingers on his temples and looked at me in the eyes. "Not as a human, it would be to difficult. But if I were to turn you…" he trailed off and took some steps toward me.

I couldn't grasp what he was saying but I still yelled, "No! I'm not yours, I don't belong to you!"

"You will."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I bet you didn't see that coming! I have officially decided that I am going to do three more chapters to this story. First thing you need to do is review. Tell me if I should keep Bella human or turn her into a half vampire half human—either way she will still be with Jacob so no worries. I just think that I need to add a few twists into the story. Then tell me if I should do a sequel. I have a new poll on my account and I desperately need to vote because I just can't decide. I love all three options but I will have trouble committing to just one. I would really like to get a head start on the chapters before I post it because Sophomore year is coming up fast and I am going to get so much homework. Thank you so much!**


	18. The silence of night

I couldn't tell you the things I was feeling right now. It was a mixture of things like fear and terror. He wanted to turn me into a vampire! I didn't even want that anymore.

This sick and twisted vampire stood before me saying that he wanted me to become a vampire and be his mate. I was absolutely disgusted and repulsed. It was hard to believe that at one point, long ago, I actually wanted this. To become a vampire and be with Edward. I was far from that now.

I needed to drag the conversation out; I knew that. I need to buy some time for either Jacob or Alice to get here. "I would have thought you wanted to drink my blood." When I said it, I flinched. _Drink my blood_, echoed in my head.

"Well, it is tempting. I don't know how _he_ even stood around you for more than a minute." Grayson seemed to ponder at the thought.

"I'm sure it wasn't without restraint," I assumed, my voice shaky.

I was taking steps back now, away from him. Grayson noticed and with a sharp turn he faced me and was by my side in a second. I froze. I thought of ways to distract him to delay whatever he was going to do. "_They'll _know."

Grayson sighed and took a few steps away. He was staring at the mountains off in the distance when he said, "By they do you mean those werewolves or are you talking about Alice Cullen… or do you mean both?"

"Both. They'll be angry and wanting revenge. Or maybe you won't get the chance to turn me," I stated in a threatening tone.

"Of course there is always the possibility."

_Bella, think of something else to say! You need more time_," I thought, panicked. "And who says I will even want _you_?" I turned into mockery mode. "You probably won't even be good enough for me."

He was silent for a long time. I wondered what he could possibly be thinking about. _Oh, come on Jacob! I don't have that much time left!_

Jacob. He was the only thing on my mind at the moment. He was everything to me. Jacob was my entire world. Even in this situation I found myself daydreaming about our life together. It made me smile and it felt like there were butterflies flying out of my heart.

"What are you smiling about?" That pulled me out of my daydream.

"I was thinking about you being pulled to pieces by the pack," I lied, although that _was _something to smile about.

He just laughed at me. "I don't think that is going to happen."

"Like you said, there is always the possibility."

I was growing anxious. Somebody _had_ to know that I was missing. I mean, someone had to realize that. Was it even possible to not notice that little fact?

I closed my eyes tightly hoping that someone would be here soon. A cool breeze blew into my face, making my eyes flash open. Grayson was standing right in front of my face. It startled me so bad that I ended up tripping over me own feet and fell down to the ground.

I stayed there with my hands flat on the ground behind me and my legs straight out in front of me. He crouched down next to me and tilted his head to the right. "Ready?"

"No!" I shrieked and struggled to get back up to my feet. There really wasn't a point to any of it. He was faster and stronger than me.

Once I got to my feet I turned away from Grayson, about to run, but I slammed against his rock hard body. It felt like granite. I fell back onto the moist ground, a little disoriented from the hit.

My hand automatically went to my head that was now aching. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that a car hit me. There was a slight pain forming around my rib area. _Fantastic_. My thoughts were bitter. _Why the hell does this always happen to me? _

My focus finally came back after a few seconds. When it did, my thoughts turned almost nasty. _Jeez, Alice, you didn't see this coming? Or maybe you just wanted this to happen…_

I knew that I was wrong; Alice would never want this for me. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

I looked down at my quivering body. My blue and silver shirt was torn in several places near the bottom. The black pants that Alice had bought me on one of her famous shopping sprees was also ripped.

"You know you can't escape," his words were pure mockery. A cold smile formed on his lips, showing his sharp teeth.

My body jolted straight up. "I don't need to _escape_!"

"Then why are you trying to?" He was clearly clueless.

"Alls I need is someone to find me. I bet they are already looking for me!" I hissed.

"Well, then I guess we have to speed up the process," his low voice had become more frightening. "Although, I think it would be best for me to leave when I'm done. Just so I don't get into any trouble with _anyone_."

"Alice will find you. She will hunt you down and kill you," I threatened, knowing I was speaking the truth.

"It's not like I'm going to _kill_ you…think of it this way, she'll have a better reason to stay."

My face fell. "How do you know she's staying?"

I was terrified of his answer. "I know a lot of things, love."

I froze at the word _love_. How dare he call me that! "You don't know anything!" I snapped, anger growing inside of me.

Grayson took two strides toward me so that he was only inches from me. I was extremely uncomfortable with him being so close to me. He started to circle around me, inhaling my scent. His chin went from my shoulder up, to my ear and into my hair.

He stood behind me as I stood frozen in place. In the distance I heard the faint noise of a voice; it sounded like a female. I couldn't make out what the person was saying but I did know that they were repeating something.

I wasn't the only one listening.

Grayson murmured something that sounded like, "Impossible."

His head jerked to the side, in another direction. His gazed then returned to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me in place. I tried to get away but his grip was to firm.

Grayson moved the hair away from my neck I knew what was coming next. Once again, I tried to get away from him but it was no use. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for his bite. I remembered when James had bit me, the pain of it all.

He must have been only an inch from my neck when there was a loud shriek. "Bella!"

There was Alice standing at the edge of the trees. Grayson let out a low growl and when he spoke it was in an aggravated voice. "Always the one to interrupt, Alice."

He let me go and walked over towards Alice, no faster than a human would. I wasn't sure if I should run away from the scene or if I should stay. Either way, it didn't matter.

I decided to stay. I watched as both Alice and Grayson stared at each other, no emotion playing across their faces. Alice's gaze was cold and I flinched when I heard her snarl. I was not used to hearing that from her.

Alice seemed so small compared to Grayson; he was over a foot taller than her. Another shiver rocked through my body. I imagined the worst, _what if Alice dies? _I felt tears well up when I realized that someone _was _going to have to die. I bit my lip to stop the tears from spilling over. I bit down so hard that I soon tasted blood in my mouth.

Blood.

I wiped my lips off with my sleeve. Lucky for me, both Alice and Grayson were too busy to _notice_.

I couldn't stop looking at the scene that was unfolding. My heart was beating rapidly and my breath picked up, in rhythm with my heart. When I looked back up Alice launched at Grayson.

My heart skipped a beat.

There were awful sounds coming from one of them but I couldn't tell who it was. I turned my head so I didn't have to look at the sickening view I was watching.

I accidentally tripped over a branch that had fallen. When I hit the ground I noticed the large cut in my pants and the red liquid that was on them.

More blood.

_This_ time it caught the attention of Grayson. His eyes were wild when he threw Alice off. I didn't see where she landed.

He was by me in a second. Grayson grabbed me by the hair and dragged me a couple feet. I screamed at the pain. My body hit rocks and sharp object that felt like needles against my back. Once again, he put his hand over my mouth to cover the screaming.

It happened so quickly.

Like it was something that was done all the time.

He bit me right on the neck. My body went into immediate convulsions and I tried to get a grasp on the pain. My entire body stung and I screamed at the top of my lungs even though it seemed like I had no breath left.

Pain.

It was all I felt.

Jacob.

He was all I could think about.

_Jacob Black, I love you_, I repeated over and over in my head, even though the pain was excruciating.

My vision was going blurry but I still saw Alice trying to get over to me. At the edge of the woods I saw seven wolves. Wait—seven? They ran off in whatever direction Grayson went.

Alice was by my side the next time I looked. I let out another painful scream, which caused Alice to check my body for the bit mark.

"My neck!" I yelled.

Images flashed through my head like a slideshow. It was like a vision of the future. There was Jacob and me, but we didn't look older. I saw our wedding, our _perfect_ wedding. I saw our first house and our black haired children running around. There was the big reddish-brown wolf that I loved so much.

Alice's voice made me come back. "I'm going to make you feel better, Bella." She pushed my head to the side with a lot of force. Then last thing I remember was my face hitting the cold ground.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I have a problem. Half of you want the story to go one way and half of you want it to go another way. I haven't decided what I am going to do with Bella yet so I need your help. I really need your help. Go to my poll and vote. Do you want Bella to stay human or turn her into a half vampire half human? Go to my poll right now! Well, review first and then go!**


	19. Waking up

**I finally got back from vacation! And let me tell you how hard it was to be away from the computer for 3 weeks—it was terrible! I guess when you go out of the country you have to expect that.**

**New Moon trailer! I paid thirty dollars to use the Internet just to watch the trailer! I was not disappointed. I mean did you see Jacob and Bella? The almost kiss! I screamed when I saw that and got a few is-she-crazy looks. But it's all good.**

**Wow. A lot of readers voted on my poll and I am so happy that you did! So what was the result? I guess you'll just have to read…**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Was I dead?_

I didn't see anything but blackness. I couldn't felt anything, nothing cold or warm. I didn't hear anything, nothing at all.

Reflecting.

That was what I was doing. Reflecting on my life. Even though I had only lived eighteen years—almost nineteen now—but so much had happened. I had moved to Forks form Phoenix; they were like two different worlds when you really think about it.

I then fell in love with a vampire. Edward. I never really thought about him anymore, which was probably a good thing.

I got caught up in the world of vampires and then it all came crashing down on me. It was for the better. I thought of Edward and I like star-crossed lovers—always a tragic ending. Maybe Edward had saved me in a way. Maybe I should be grateful.

Then there's Jacob. My life, my everything. I loved him with all my heart. I was glad I could call him mine. He was still my best friend and he always will be. He was also a werewolf. Did that frighten me? No. But still, sometimes I felt like our worlds were different…Hell, they were.

Our love was strong enough, though. We would always be together; I knew that. Jacob was my soul mate.

Alice. She was like family, a sister I never had. We had grown so close in past few weeks. She had come back. She was worried about me and she just hopped on a plane and came to Forks. I loved that pixie-like vampire.

At that exact moment something hit my chest area and felt like nothing I had ever felt before. Wait—I felt something. _Was I not dead_? There was a steady beat hitting my chest. Pushing up and down, repeating over and over.

Everything was coming back to me now. My mouth gaped open and I sucked in the cold air, filling my lungs.

I felt the wet ground under me as I grabbed a handful of what I was guessing to be a mixture of dirt and grass. My eyes opened but they were too blurry to make out any shapes. Alls I saw was a bright yellow light ahead of me with something moving in front of it.

"Bella," someone said but I couldn't make out who it was. Whoever the voice belonged to had put their hand on my cheek and forced it to the side. I still couldn't make out who it was.

"Bella, can you hear me?" the voice asked. They sounded frantic.

I wanted to say something but I was unable to. The only thing I could do was turn my head straight up. I was looking at darkness again.

My eyes closed. I just couldn't keep them open.

"Bella!" This was a new voice, a deeper voice than the last.

I could tell I was losing consciousness, even though I had just regained it a few moments ago. "Look at me, Bella!"

The voice was clearer and I recognized it. It was the soft, sort of high-pitched voice that belonged to Alice.

"Alice?" I murmured. I wasn't sure if she had heard or understood me.

"I'm right here." She grabbed me arm but when she did I felt the pain.

"Ouch," I whispered in a low voice.

Pain jolted through my body and there wasn't a single place that didn't hurt. I could barely move.

"I got her." that was the other voice talking. I soon realized that it was Jacob.

His warm hands slid under me and sooner then I knew it, I was off the ground. "Jake?" I managed to say.

"I'm here, honey, don't worry."

The words seemed to fade as they repeated inside my head. _Don't worry. _It sounded simple but it really wasn't.

Wind was blowing in my face now and there was a ringing in my ears. _What's going on, _I wanted to say, but the words never came out.

"Wait!" someone called out. At the moment, I didn't recognize who it was.

After that, there was a loud ripping sound which made me assume that one of the guys had phased. Confirmation came when I heard the sound of paws hit the ground beside me.

The pain had come back again, worst than before. It was like a thousand needles and knives were stabbing me, going as deep as my bones. I wasn't sure how I was going to survive this.

_Why is it always me?_

That was the last thing I remember thinking before I opened my eyes again. I was in Jacob's room.

My hands flew up and touched my cheeks; they were still warm. I then looked at my arms and the rest of my body. I was covered in reddened cuts and bruises that were now turning blue. I never thought I would be so happy to see what I was.

It hurt to move but I forced myself up into a sitting position. I tucked my arms under my legs and rested my head on my knees. I stayed like that for a while.

My hand moved up to my neck. When I touch it, the memory came back. I closed my eyes real tight and waited for the terrifying memory to pass.

Getting up was hard. It hurt all over and there wasn't an inch of space in my small body that didn't hurt. The likely story. I slowly walked into the bathroom and stared into the morning. Well, I definitely didn't look so hot.

I moved my brown hair out of the way, revealing my neck. There it was, just like I had expected. Two teeth marks on the side. Another scar, a mark that I would have for life. Another reminder that I was bitten by a vampire…and survived.

One thing I noticed was that I was in different clothes. I had never seen them before and there was no way that they belonged to Alice. She would _die_—metaphorically, considering the situation—if she weren't wearing designer clothes. Where was Alice anyways?

Where was Jacob? I desperately wanted to see him. I wandered throughout the house but no one was there. I contemplated lying down again but if I did there was the chance that I wouldn't get back up. I just leaned up against the wall in the front wall. Fifteen minutes passed and I gave up.

I went back into Jacob's room and flopped back onto the bed facing upward. It was unusually quiet in the house and it was starting to bug me. I was never into the whole _alone_ thing.

I stared at the whit ceiling for a long time. When I was about to close my eyes, the front door opened. I jerked up, which was not a good idea.

"Ouch," I groaned.

_At least nothing is broken, _I reminded myself.

Jacob walked in, obviously not expecting me to be awake.

"Jake!" I got up and slammed up against his bare chest. His arms extended around me and held me tight.

"I didn't expect to see you up," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled away to look at him. Jacob responded by tucking a few pieces of hair behind my ear. "It's okay," he told me. "Everything is okay."

The best thing of all was that I believed him.


	20. Something new

***sobs* It's the last chapter! Oh don't worry; I'm going to do a sequel. Although, I'm going to start another story first and then I'm going to the sequel. I think I just need a break from this story for a little while to get my ideas going. Make sure you look out for my next fanfic that I will most likely be posting in October or early November.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was staring out the windshield of my truck, heading down the La Push to see Jacob. It had been three weeks since my life had been in danger and looking back on it was not something I enjoyed. It haunted me.

Alice was settling in. She was so excited that she had a house of her own. Although, she didn't permit me to come over yet. She made the excuse of, "It's no completely furnished or painted or anything yet." She was taking her time decorating the place and I was starting to wonder if I would ever be able to see it. I had offered to help her but she refused.

Maybe that wasn't the only reason I wasn't allowed to come over. And considering Jasper had just gotten here, maybe she didn't want him to be around me just yet. It wasn't a big deal that he wanted to drink my blood…I mean that was a long time ago. A lot had happened since that fateful night.

Forgive and forget, right?

I still hadn't told Jacob that yet another Cullen was coming back and I was hoping that the news wasn't going to slip. I was trying to keep things _normal_ for a little while. I'd tell him later.

Even though there weren't any threats anymore I couldn't shake the feeling that things weren't over. It was silly but was I crazy for thinking it? Well, I knew I wasn't crazy for keeping my guard up.

I was half way to Jacob's when a silver Volvo swerved around me and raced down the road. _Is everyone crazy? _

I arrived at Jacob's to him standing outside waiting for me. A smile immediately crossed my face. As I got out of my truck, he pulled me into a hug. "Hey," I said.

"Hey. How are you?"

Being honest I replied, "I'm great."

"That's good. So what do you want to do today?"

I thought for a moment. "Let's go to the beach."

It was a beautiful day out, which was rare. It was the middle of July and the sun was shining bright.

We walked along the First beach and it reminded me of the day we met. I remembered how young Jacob looked. He was a teenage boy with a crush on me and I was seventeen year old girl that desperately wanted answers. Things were so different now, but in a good way.

Something made Jacob stop in his tracks. He turned to me and took my other hand in his warm one. "What?"

He just stared at me and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I know. I love you, too. More than anything."

He sighed. "I have to tell you something."

My stomach quickly turned and I got an awful feeling. I didn't know what he was going to tell me. "What?"

"Jacob bit his lip. "It's just that…" as he trailed off I braced myself. "We have a few new additions to the pack."

Relief washed over me. "Oh!" I sounded surprised. "I thought it was going to be something really bad."

He was silent for a moment. "But that's the thing… two other guys phased and…it only happens when vampires are around."

Now it was my turn to be silent. There were no words that could possibly come out of my mouth at the moment so I just stood there completely frozen.

I jerked my head to the side and looked out at the ocean. Jacob squeezed on my hands and brought me a little closer as my eyes got watery.

"It's not fair," I whispered.

"What's not?" He was worried.

I let out a laugh that sort of sounded like a cry. "Every time things start to settle down something like _this_ happens!"

I was so frustrated that I dropped Jacob's hands and walked off towards the water. I just stood at the edge, letting the cool water hit my toes. Jacob came up behind me as I was wiping the tears of my cheeks.

"I promise," he started. "Nothing is going to happen to you or me or anyone."

I turned around in a fast movement. "But that's just it! _Something_ will happen. It always does!" After I said it, I turned back around to face the ocean. I didn't want to talk anymore.

Trying to comfort me, Jacob wrapped his hands around mine and put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I sighed, wishing it would take away my worries and concerns.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong."

"So who exactly phased?" My curiosity seemed to come out nowhere.

"Oh, well their names are Colin and Brady. They were so freaked out when it happened but they're fine now. They just have to get used to it."

"When did it happen?"

"It was about a week and half ago."

It was surprising to hear. "A week and a half ago? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not supposed to."

I felt offended. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "We aren't supposed to share numbers."

"With me?"

Jacob chuckled. "No. Not with anyone."

I changed my positioning so that my hands were on my hips. "So you're saying that no one else knows? Like Emily or Kim."

His face fell and he stared blankly at me. "Um, well…"

"I knew it."

I started to walk away from him. "Bella, wait!" He ran in front of me and stopped which made me do the same. "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? That no one trusts me or the fact that my boyfriend doesn't tell me everything. Why do the other girls get to know and I don't?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. From now on I'll tell you everything—"

I cut him off. "They don't want me to know."

He knew I was talking about the pack.

"Don't worry about them. You are my life and you always will be. They don't have a say in that."

Jacob moved my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. His hand remained on my cheek and he moved closer to me so that there was no space between us. Jacob's lips brushed over mine. I moved my hands into his hair that he was now growing out. I liked it better long.

We stood there kissing for a few minutes. My heart was warm again when he pulled away. "So we're good?"

I smiled again. "Of course we are."

He kissed me on the lips one more and then said, "Come on, let's enjoy the day and not worry about anything else."

Jacob took my hand again and was started to walk down the beach again. It was just us and we were going to get through this crazy thing call _life_ together. Forever.


End file.
